Memories
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Nearly one hundred years ago Kagome met an human boy named Edward Masen and fell deeply in love with him. Forward a hundred years later Edward Cullen as forgotten his human past including Kagome. ExK BxJ
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or twilight

090999999999999999999999999999999999

"Don't worry were I am staying at Charlie just know I will have Bella fixed up and married to Jacob in no time" I said with an wink

"I didn't say get her married or anything just…" He then shut up when Bella walked down the stairs and I noticed the bags under eyes and the empty look in her eyes.

She reminded me of a girl I knew very well the girl that hides behind a false mask of cheer and happiness…

She reminded me of me.

I knew Bella was talking to Jacob again I can also tell because the small spark I see there.

Know all those two needed was a push…

Okay maybe I couldn't literally push Bella because she might fall but you get my picture.

"I will be throwing a party in twelve days" I informed them both and before either of them new it I pulled Bella out the door and what is going to be a very interesting shopping trip.

Later that night…

I sat in my hotel room with a cell phone in hand talking with Jacob as if we were old friends

"Know listen Jake I understand your concern about dating Bella but I assure you Bella might be human but her ancestors were two powerful wolf demons she will fit right in to the pack" I informed him

'_So basically she is an decedent of wolf demons?" _Jacobs asked amazed

"Yes most pups her age are a little awkward on there feet and demons in general naturally seek or attract danger" I informed him and he chuckled

'_That explains a lot"_ He said

"Well the party is going to be a masquerade ball so I want you to try to discreetly get Bella to admit to herself that she is attracted to you whether if it just getting her chocolates or going on a picnic" I advised and could here the pencil moving on the other end.

"And one more thing Jacob…" I then paused to add dramatic affect

""If I ever here you hurt Bella in anyway I will personally hunt you down and castrate you" I growled and I heard an loud gulp on the other end.

'_Never'_ He vowed and I smiled a little at the possessiveness I heard in his voice.

"See you at the ball Prince Charming" I chuckled as I hung up then I sighed.

I pulled out an small black diary with beautiful whit hand writing on it written by the second man who I dared to love.

Unlike Inuyasha he didn't choose another but fate took him away from me just a little before I was going to ask him to be my mate.

A tear slid silently down my cheek as I thought about Edward Masen the human boy I had fallen desperately in love with.

Truthfully after a whole century I still did.

I hope I get out of Forks soon it seemed the longer I stayed here the more depressed I get.

I wonder why?

Two days later…

I smiled at my creation Bella was absolutely beautiful.

I put Bella in an beautiful golden dress it was inspired by Cinderella's blue ball gown but with a few differences.

First the dress was white second the neck line was lower exposing some cleavage and third the sleeves were a lot less puffy.

Bella was in some white flats(I refuse to trust her in heels) and her hair was flat ironed straight down.

I love being the fairy godmother.

I on the other hand I wore a white dress the top was a corset with black silk strings on my back leading in to a big bow the dress was long and puffy at the bottom and I wore cute black heels.

I really don't need any makeup and neither did Bella I felt that she was perfect without it.

I handed Bella an small golden mask that covered her eyes and part of her nose.

"I will meet you at the party Bella have fun" I waved as I watched her enter the horse drawn carriage . with an small smirk.

I felt incredibly depressed though but of course I would cry later when no one was watching.

"Are you going to be okay?" Charlie asked watching me

"No" I told him truthfully and he nodded in understanding.

"See you later Charlie" I said as I walked out of the house and in to my waiting limo knowing this was going to be a long night

A hour after the Ball…

I watched as Bella and Jacob shared and romantic kiss and Jacob confused that he really like Bella and Bella said the same in return.

It wasn't the 'I love you be my wife' I was hoping for but hey they were both still in high school so what should I expect.

Bella and Jacob.

I was currently laying on the roof above the balcony watching the seen below me with an small smile.

Well I guess my work here is done and by the way things were heating up I might not even have to worry about Bella.

I smiled as I walked across the roof to the front of the building looking up at the stars.

'_It's been so long Edward so long and yet I still hold hope in my heart that maybe just maybe you are still out there waiting for me just as I am waiting for you.'_ I thought sadly my beast howling at the forever we must endure without our mate.

One minute without Edward was ten years for me but I will live if only for our promise.

'_Damn now I have to go track down Victoria and her henchmen' _I cursed they came by four days ago but was surprised when instead of facing the wolf pack they faced me.

I killed her newborn army and informed her that Bella's 'mate' didn't kill James I did.

Which in reality I didn't even know what was going on.

"_Mistress I have found Victoria the male is dead' Amayah informed me hoping on to my shoulder._

_Amayah was Kirrara's sister she was all black with white stripes and her eyes was just like her sisters an blood red._

"_We will leave tomorrow" I informed her and she dipped her head down and then took off probably off to hunt or tease the local wild life._

_I was feeling anxious I felt that something was going to go wrong and it could change me forever._

_lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelo_

_Please review_

_I just pray it is for the better because lord knows my heart wont be able to take anymore tragedy._


	2. Chapter 2

\me don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

Kshgfkdjhshkdkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"It gets better" Charlie said patting me on the back as I walked in to the door. Out of all Kouga's pups Charlie had to be one of my favorites not only did he not have Kouga's playboy attitude he thought before he acted.

"I hope so" I said with an half hearted smile as she left the house.

"Kagome" She heard Bella call and looked back at the worried girl.

"Bella do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Okay" She said grabbing her jacket and heading out with me. At first we walked in silence and then I sighed.

"Ask" I softly ordered her

"How do you know Edward?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

**Flashback**

**I rolled out my sleeping bag and a familiar sent hit my I gasp.**

"**That's Edward scent" I said and Bella looked back at me strangely as I pulled up her floorboard and found pictures cd's and plane tickets.**

**End Flashback**

"**around one hundred years ago I met an human boy named Edward Masan I fell head over heels in love with him but then one of my wards decided it would be best to start another war between youkai in the middle of an human war. I had to leave no matter how much Edward pleaded for me to stay or for him to go I had to protect my pack. I planned on fully mating him as soon as I returned from battle for weeks we exchanged letters but one day an maid sent me one and told me Edward was dead" I put on my mask as I turned away from Bella.**

"**So what are you going to do now that you know?" She asked**

"**No Edward has a new life know and I guess that doesn't include me" I informed her and she looked like she wanted to protest further.**

"**No Bella I'm serious I will always love Edward but I will not force myself on him" I said and she nodded in understanding.**

"**Maybe that's what he needs" Bella said and I gave her an sad smile**

"**Yeah but I don't" I said we then walked back to Charlie's house and then an idea struck me.**

**Victoria was no longer after Bella she was after me so if I kill the newborns here and play on her sense of preservation and get her to follow me to Alaska we can fight there and be done with it.**

**Bella wouldn't like the plan but I'm pretty sure with the deaths rate rising I could easily convince her that this is for the best**

"**Bella I have a plan your not going to like it but I have a gut feeling it is going to work" I said and she nodded and I told her my plan.**

**Know all I gave to do is convince myself that I will come out of this completely unscathed.**

**____________________________**

**I promise I will write an longer chapter next time**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

____________________________________________

"Thank you so much for the car Shippo I owe you" Kagome said looking at the black 2009 Toyota 4 runner.

'_No problem mom consider this repayment_ Shippo said and she heard his pup screeching in the background.

"See you Shippo talk to you later and give my grand pup an kiss for me" Kagome said hoping in to the car and hanging up the phone making her way to her new high school.

"Barrow High School huh?" She asked looking at the building getting out of her truck.

Kagome was wearing some black straight legs jeans with black leather boots over them she also wore an plain white t-shirt under an deep red coat that had fur at the hood.

Kagome heard the whispers but didn't pay it no mind it was an small town besides when you live for five hundred years you get used to becoming the middle of gossip especially in small towns.

Kagome walked towards the building it was in the middle of September and it was already below 50 degrees .

_I am going to freeze my tail off before Victoria gets here_ Kagome grumbled making her way towards the office then she heard her phone ring.

"Hello" She answered

"_Kagome could you…"_

"Bella what's so wrong about being human?" Kagome asked standing outside of the office unzipping her coat.

"_I* just want to…" _Kagome knew she was being rude but she didn't feel like this conversation this early in the morning she sealed Bella's branch of the family youkai blood for a reason and even though Bella seemed more level headed then her great grandfather she wasn't sure the young girl could handle watching all of her human friends grow old and die.

"Isabella Marie Swan if I agree to think about changing you would you stop harassing me?" Kagome asked with an gentle smile

"_That's all I ask"_ She said hanging up and Kagome looked at her phone with an gentle smile unaware that a few vampires heard her.

"I cant read her mind" Edward said

"She's not an vampire" Alice told Edward

"Did you see something?" Edward asked

"A cant get an clear image of her future it's like she is unconsciously letting me see only what she wants me to see and I can tell you she's not human" Alice said

"She's sad though" Jasper said

"Why don't we just ask her how she know Bella? You guys are making it way more complicated then it really is" Rose huffed and they watched as Kagome came out of the office looking around with an cool indifference then when her eyes landed on Edward they saw an flash of panic before she spun on her heels and briskly walked the other way.

"I recognize her from somewhere" Edward mused and they saw her put her coat in the locker.

_This is bad out of all the places in Alaska I picked this one and surprise the Cullen's are here_ Kagome mentally cursed her luck and when an human boy approached she resisted the urge to growl.

"Yes?" Kagome asked sweetly and his attention was quickly directed to her lips and Kagome put her books in front if her breast leaning back against the lockers and propping one leg behind her and he put one hand above her.

"I would like to know why such an cutie like you is single" He asked using the other hand to tuck an piece of hair behind her head.

Edward watched the scene with an hot jealousy and then an memory appeared before his mind eyes just as an flash of sadness appeared on Kagome's face.

**Flashback**

**Edward look at the angry Kagome she was leaning against the tree her arms folded across her chest hiding her perfect breast from view. Kagome's fangs were bared and her claws was slightly elongated Edward was pretty sure her tail was snapping in irritation under her dress.**

"**Kagome love…"**

"**Save it, it doesn't matter anyway" She whispered and Edward wished he could see her blue eyes to make sure that his little revenge didn't go to far.**

"**Yes it does matter" He said walking in front of her and moving the stray piece of hair from her face then pulling her to him.**

"**Edward no more trying to make each other jealous I hate it when I see you flirting with other woman. It makes me feel so stupid for even…" Kagome couldn't even finish the sentence because Edward pulled her in to an passionate kiss.**

"**Your not stupid and I promise to not flirt with any other woman if your promise me that no other man will get to love you the way I do" Edward muttered and Kagome smiled up at him.**

"**I promise my weird human " She said and Edward kissed her forehead.**

"**My precious little youkai"**

**End flashback**

"Edward? What's wrong?" Jasper asked and Edward watched as Kagome quickly shooed the human away and all he wanted to do was rip the boy apart.

_What did she mean to me?" _Edward asked himself and Alice gasped.

"I'll explain later" Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and running after Kagome.

Kagome knew she had an whole thirty minutes before classes start and in that thirty minutes she had to dodge the Cullen's.

Kagome slipped in to the isolated courtyard and leaned against an tree

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I guess you already know what I am"

"Yeah what do you want?" Kagome snipped trying to get rid of her anyway possible.

"I see the future and…"

"How cute an fortune teller" Kagome said sarcastically and Alice jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she watched her walk away.

_She called me an fortune teller! _Alice thought vehemently and she resisted the urge to follow her until she admit that she was no fortune teller!

_I am way cuter then an fortune teller!_ Alice thought going to go find the others to explain what happened.

Kagome yawned as she looked at the blackboard and the teacher looked back at her.

"Ms. Higurashi could you recite an Edgar Allan Poe poem?" The teacher asked

"Of course ma'am" Kagome replied smartly

"Then stand in front of the class and recite the poem alone" She snipped and Kagome smiled

"From Childhood's hour I have not been as others were

I have not seen as other saw

I could not bring my passions from a common spring

From the same source I have not taken my sorrow

I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone

And all I loved

I loved alone

Then

In my childhood

In the dawn of a most stormy life

Was drawn from every depth of good and ill

The mystery that binds me still

From the torrent, or the fountain

From the red cliff of the mountain

From the sun around me rolled

In its autumn tints of gold

From the lighting in the sky as it passed me flying by

From the thunder, and the storm

And the cloud that took the form

(when the rest of heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view"

When Kagome was done she sat back down in her seat feeling eyes glare at her and she looked over to see an all around pretty blonde give her an evil look before turning away.

_I don't have time to play with the Cullen's_ Kagome thought rushing out of class.

_**What about Carlisle**_**?** Her beast asked and Kagome stopped a moment.

_Nah he probably doesn't even remember me_ Kagome thought going through the rest of her two periods with ease but when she entered Geometry class she felt her brain go on over load.

"It doesn't get easier" Kagome said nearly pulling her hair out watching as the teacher wrote some things on the board.

"Who ever said knowledge comes with age needs to get shot" Kagome muttered hotly looking down at the worksheet she was just given.

"Kagome do you need help with the worksheet?" The teacher asked and Kagome nodded

"Well Mr. Cullen will you help her?" The teacher asked

"Never mind I think I get it now" Kagome muttered but in all actuality she was thinking.

_Maybe I should drop out of school_. Kagome was seriously thinking about it and when lunch came around she decided that she couldn't drop out of school this time around besides this was only her second time going and the first time around she didn't even graduate.

Kagome got pizza from the cafeteria line and sat at an table by herself and began to eat.

"What do you want Cullen?" Kagome spat looking up at Edward and she felt her heart shatter in to an million pieces.

"To talk" He said and she motioned for him to sit down

"Are you going to change Bella?" He asked and Kagome snarled

"It isn't any of your concern Bella is part of my pack and may do as she wish if she wish for me to give her access to her demon heritage then so be it" Kagome said getting up.

"Is she happy?" Edward asked and Kagome couldn't bear to see the pain in his is now golden eyes.

"Jacob makes her very happy" Kagome said softly walking away.

_**Your being an bitch**_ He beast snarled at her and Kagome discreetly slipped in to an empty closet and slid to her knees putting her head in her hands.

"_I know, I know"_

_________________________________

_Pleas review_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

________________________________________

"Are you sure her name was Kagome Higurashi?" Carlisle asked and all of them nodded. Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"I haven't seen her in 250 years" He informed them and the rest of the family gave him strange looks.

"She was the first one to call me Dr. Fang"

**Flashback.**

"**Thanks" She said and they watched as the two demons to turned to dust.**

"**The kid" She said an horror running in the direction of the cave and Carlisle followed her.**

_**She's fast**_** He thought speeding up so he was running beside her.**

"**What kid?"**

"**There's an little boy that the demons attacked. His leg is broken and I think he has an fever but I can't be certain" Kagome informed him and they reached the cave were the little boy passed out from the pain.**

**Carlisle walked up to him and checked for an fever.**

"**He doesn't have an fever"**

"**You're an Doctor?" Kagome asked kneeling beside the small child.**

"**Yes"**

"**Well Dr. Fang can you fix him?" She asked and Carlisle nodded**

**End Flashback**

"After we healed him we sent him back to his family and Kagome stayed with me for an week and left" Carlisle explained

"But Edward claimed to know her from somewhere and even remembered something" Alice pointed out and Edward explained the memory.

"You might know her from your human life" Jasper suggested and Carlisle nodded

"Well why don't we try to talk to her" Esme said

"We tried she called Alice an fortune teller" Rosaline snickered and Alice glared at her.

"She said something about Bella having access to her demon heritage and being part of her pack and her being with Jacob"

"Well you see Kagome pack consist of three different clans of canine demons Wolf, Fox, and Silver dog. I would think Bella is an wolf" Carlisle said

"Only one way to find out" Alice said and everyone looked at her.

"Well since she obviously don't like Edward for some reason and probably is purposely trying to avoid us. Maybe Carlisle and Esme should go talk to her" Alice suggested

"That is an wonderful idea Alice" Esme said and everyone agreed.

___________________

Kagome yawned as she lifted her grocery bags and carried them in to the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

The penthouse was beautiful with an pool on the roof just outside was an pool and an Jacuzzi on the roof.

Kagome put her food up and went in to the living room and went to her room laying down with an yawn and she growled when her someone knocked on her door.

_It better not be that creep from downstairs who keeps asking for sugar!_ She thought opening the door and she began to choke on air when she saw that it was Carlisle.

"Come in" She said motioning for him and from what she guessed was his wife.

"It's been a while Carlisle" Kagome said sitting down on the love seat and Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch across from her.

"This don't seem like an friendly I was just in the neighborhood."

"We came to ask an few questions" Esme said and Kagome nodded.

"Explain how you and Bella are related" Carlisle said

"You already know that when the wolf demon Kouga and Ayame was alive they had an total of twelve pups. Bella great grandfather was the sixth child and down the line I had to seal Charlie's grandfather demon blood due to the fact he was to wild" Kagome answered

"So your going to unseal her demon blood?"

"Even though her mother is human her demon blood was sealed so it couldn't have mixed with the human blood. When and if I change her she would go through pain because her demon blood will completely kill all of her human blood cells and replace them"

"How do you know Edward?" Esme asked and Kagome looked away her eyes seeming far and distant.

"We were suppose to be married I left when his father became ill and a week later I came back and everyone told me he was dead"

"Then why are you trying to push him away?" Carlisle asked and Kagome eyes watered looking at the two of them.

"What I am about to say stays in this room" She said and Esme walked over to her and hugged her.

"I lost it!" She cried and grabbed on to Esme

"Lost what?" Carlisle asked

"The baby! The maid stabbed me in the stomach when I was sleep and the baby died!" Kagome cried and both of them felt sympathy grip there hearts but they understood Kagome's reasoning for pushing Edward away.

_____________________

When Carlisle and Esme got home Esme went to Edward and hugged him shocking everyone and the words that left her mouth sent an chill down there spine.

"Edward I'm so, so sorry" She said and began to dry sob. Carlisle lead his wife upstairs.

"I wonder what happened to cause Esme to be so sad" Jasper said and everyone nodded

_________________________________

Poor Kagome

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

___________________________________________

Kanna looked down at the enlarged mirror that was the size of the coffee table it was sitting on and stared down at her mistress with blink onyx eyes.

"Sister it looks as if we are going to have to interfere " Kanna whispered watching as Kagome went through the motions of the day.

"With who?" Kagura asked coming down the stairs drying her hair and Kanna gazed up at her sister.

"With Kagome-sama" She said and Kagura eyes widened

"She told us not to interfere" Kagura admonished and Kanna nodded.

"Yes but she is to stubborn and buried in to much guilt to make the first step on her own. If we do not do this she will not allow herself to move on and will be miserable. Also this is a way to repay her" Kanna said the last part in an whisper and Kagura nodded watching as Kimi curled up at Kanna's feet.

"Then what are you planning on doing? I hope we aren't going to that cold place we are going to freeze our fangs off" Kagura complained and Kanna nodded then she reached in to her mirror and pulled out an blue notebook that had silver musical notes dancing along the cover and neatly written in silver ink was Kagome's name.

"This is an book that boy had given her when the first began courting. She wrote down nearly everything in this diary."

"That's the one she sent to us for safe keeping afraid that the rest of the pack would get an hold of it. I always wondered where you put it" Kagura said eyeing the diary then the mirror.

After all these years she felt as if she would never understand the true nature of that damn mirror she kept an list of all the things it can do and it just so happened she was going to have to add storage compartment to the list.

"Then send it I just hope this doesn't turn out badly" Kagura said

"We will only be giving an few hot tempered words an thank you and a free show. What else can you ask for?" Kanna asked looking in the Cullen house.

"Tell the dumb blonde to move out of the way I want that guy" Kagura said jokingly and Kanna smirked.

Maybe an threesome would get her sister creative juices flowing again?

She let her sister enjoy her own show watching the Cullen boys but mainly she was drooling over Emmett.

Back in Barrow Alaska….

Kagome had just gotten off the phone with Jordan Charlie's father and sent him to Forks to go over the decision with Bella change her and teach her all she needed to know to defend herself and a few spells to hide her appearance and also to allude humans.

Kagome felt in her heart she was making the right decision and despite what ever hell she was going to receive from Kane (Kouga's and Ayame oldest daughter) and maybe even another struggle for the title supreme alpha.

In the Cullen's house:

"Do you feel as if we are being watched?" Emmett asked Rosaline and she shrugged snuggling closer to his chest.

Alice was staring at the table in deep concentration and than that was when Edward ran up the stairs his face wild with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked

"She's going to go through with it" Edward said and Alice nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?" Jasper asked

"We should go have an talk with Kagome" Rosaline said and everyone agreed hoping in to there respective cars and drove to the address Esme had given them.

Kagome lay in her bed wearing one of Shippo's oversized football jersey's and an pair of boy cut red underwear. Her concealment spell was dropped and her black white tipped tail was hanging behind her.

The tail was actually an option an youkai can summoning and dismiss it at will. An tail or tails is just an item to show off in front of other youkai or for some an fashion statement.

"Come in Pizza guy the money is on the piano!" Kagome shouted with changing the channel on the television and the Cullen's walked.

Kagome snarled and she turned her eyes flashing red. She just wasn't in the mood today after yesterday's outburst she has been moody all day and even an bit depressed.

Kagome stood and was about to speak again when the pizza guy walked in, Kagome quickly dismissed her tail and grabbed the money off the piano handing it to the blushing boy.

"Let me get that for you" Emmett said taking the pizza from the pizza guy and Kagome gave him an polite smile the barely covered his fangs and the boy blushed.

"I-I hope to see you again and I love the cowboy's" He said and quickly left and Kagome shut the door behind him.

"I guess she saw Bella changing" Kagome muttered motioning towards Alice

"I have a name you know" Alice growled and Jasper patted her back.

"How did it go?" Kagome questioned grabbing the pizza's from Emmett and sitting it on the dining room table.

"After the training and she gained control of her powers and actually live happy and she actually is quite cute to" Alice said and Kagome nodded

"Yeah I always like the wolfs tail" Kagome said and Alice nodded

"Though I don't know how in the world you can buy any jeans with an tail"

"I get my clothes designed by an friend of mine" Kagome shrugged

"Enough about clothes We came here to talk about Bella" Edward said and both girls gave him an agitated glance.

"She was never human. Just an wolf in sheep's clothing." Kagome told them

"What do you mean she was never human? She smelt like one" Jasper said

"Magic I don't exactly know the process I just give the order" Kagome said truthfully

"Then I guess we did all of this for nothing" Rosaline said

"Well you did prove that you still cared. I guess that is enough to let me know that when you left it was for an good reason. Bella might not have been human but she could have died like one just not brought back by venom" Kagome said with an blank expression

"Well I guess we should leave" Jasper said and they all left but Edward stayed behind.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Edward with an slightly raised eyebrow.

_I hate to admit it Edward thought_

"_You did the right thing" He said and then left the small condo shutting the door behind him and Kagome eyes softened._

"_I guess I won't be going to school again tomorrow." Kagome muttered and then went to go eat her pizza._

________________________________________

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not won Inuyasha or Twilight

______________________________________

Kanna wasn't an happy camper and Kagura had decided to stay out of her sisters way, way out of her sisters way.

"No one else will see Kagome-sama future but me" Kanna said stubbornly blocking the meddling vampire again for the twentieth time.

Kanna growled when she saw that she was still trying and she stuck her hands in to the table sized mirror and she reached out giving her an mental shock and she was quite pleased to see the pixie like creature growl in frustration.

Kagura pitied the poor vampire who was trying to break through Kanna's barrier around Kagome's future.

Kanna might have gained an conscientious through Kagome but she was just as sadistic as Sesshoumaru -both senior and junior- and when Kanna was angry or irritated Kagura stayed out of the house.

"My Kagome-sama" Kanna said an bit possessively sending an image through to Alice.

__________________________

"Damn it I want to see!" Alice growled in frustration and the albino with black eyes glared at her.

"My Lady Kagome. No one get's to see her future but me." She said sending another mental shock and Alice winced in pain.

"Let me see"

"If you keep this up I will send you to your death" Kanna whispered and then her image faded and Alice saw another image of an mourning Jasper and one satisfied albino and she screamed in frustration and then explained to Jasper what happened.

"Finally someone beat you at your own game!" Emmett shouted and Alice mood went darker.

"I will look and I don't care if I have to find that girl and kill her I am going to see" Alice swore.

_________________________________

Edward looked down at the familiar blue book reading Kagome's name on it over and over again then his eyes turned to the letter.

**It's for both of your own good, read it.**

**Signed Kagura and Kanna**

That was all it said and he was debating whether to read it or not part of him knew that if he read the book things would change by time he was done he might not even love Bella anymore.

_Would I risk remembering Kagome just to forget her?_ Edward questioned than an image of Bella and Jacob laughing and holding each other tight entered his mind and he knew it was time to move on whether it was to his past or his future it was time to move on.

__________________________________________

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe Edward Senior gave me this book that is so nice of him to let me stay here even if Sesshoumaru paid him enough money to live off of for the rest of his life and all he has to do is promise him and his family would stay quiet about youkai existence, lucky bastard._

_I guess you wondering why I am just writing in you after I had already been in here for an whole two weeks but due to the fact I don't have no friends in Chicago you will have to do._

_Well nothing interesting happened except I am becoming more and more curious about the moody pianist Edward Cullen._

_Really moody is the only way I can describe him because his mother is making sure he doesn't get within ten feet of me. I think she is going to hire an exorcist._

_Yay! (note the sarcasm)_

_Well I am going to go for an walk in the garden it looks really pretty out._

_Bye love_

_______________________________-_

" I remember the garden" Edward muttered but read on anyway to get Kagome side of the story.

____________________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_That infuriating bastard! I tell him the truth that this war is not an honorable thing to participate in even for an solider and you know what he does he calls me an monster._

_I am not an monster I am an demon damn it and I refuse to allow him to get away with name calling!_

_So I called him an asshole and he glared at me and muttered something even my ears couldn't pick up and he brushed past me!_

_I am going to rip an new one in that human just wait! I am going to dismantle his damn piano. Then again that's not right because I use that piano to even if he doesn't know that I do._

_Maybe I should go play know to help calm me down._

_Bye love_

__________________________

'_It was the first time I thought her beautiful'_ Edward thought turning the page

_________________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have saw what I thought I saw I couldn't have felt what I felt last night. Damn him! How the hell does he do that!_

_Grrrrrr_ _first he gets me to hate his guts then he go and looks fucking amazing and know I can't get that image out of my mind. The way the moon just shone down on him and the fact he wasn't wearing no shirt and_

_Damn it Kagome! Your screwed!_

_Bye love I have to get to breakfast._

____________________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_That man must think Elizabeth is crazy and well all through Breakfast Edward kept giving me crooked smiles especially when me and the exorcist got in to an conversation about mental health patients._

_Diary if I tell you an secret do you promise to keep it. I never told anyone this but I'm scared. No I'm terrified of falling in love again. I'm just scared that if I fall in love again I will get hurt again and I'll end up losing everything again._

_Let me stop crying before the ink completely run off the page. _

_I'm not in love with Edward Anthony Mason Jr. but I have an feeling that down the road if Edward plays his cards right I might fall head over heels in love with him. God help me I don't want that. I don't want love again it hurt the first time what would make it any different the second?!_

_Bye love I guess I should get some sleep._

_______________________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been avoiding Edward Junior like the plague and Edward senior and Elizabeth is going on an one year vacation. I only been here for two months so he trust me enough, Elizabeth on the other hand gave me an whole lecture about staying away from her baby._

_I don't know whether to be happy or depressed especially since it would only be Edward and the maids here to keep me company._

_I might write Sesshoumaru and tell him I don't like this vacation spot maybe I should next time go to an undiscovered island._

_Wait I have to go someone wants to talk to me. Finally an friend!_

_Bye love!_

______________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believed I snapped and my beast is on his side! If she had finished that sentence I would have snapped her fucking neck!_

_Damn it now me and my instincts are arguing!_

_Why is it so adamant that me and Edward mate! Damn it know I have to talk to him or these images will never leave my head._

_I'm going to cool off._

_Oh my…. He wow and damn and fuck._

_No we didn't have sex but there was enough electricity in the air to make me slightly well… _

_All he did was kiss my hand and apologize for heavens sake but that damn smirk drove me crazy! Then he sat me down on the piano bench and began to play. His music is so beautiful I feel kind of inadequate when I began to play an song after him even if he told me I was wonderful._

_For the first time in decades I blushed. Why am I attracted to him? What is trying to pull me to him? Could it be possible that my heart isn't completely broken or did it heal over night? I wonder does Edward have something to do with that._

_I am going to bed Bye love_

_________________________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh they have only been gone five months and so many things has happened! Sorry I let dust get on you but I have been so busy lately things got kind of complicated._

_Me and Edward was invited to an ball in the city an boy who was looking for an bride threw it and it was kind of creepy because he set his sights on me. He was interesting and when we danced he stepped on my feet a lot but when the music slowed he pulled to him I stood on my tip toes and looked over my shoulders. Edward was positively steaming._

_He was hot when he was mad ,even hotter when he was in an jealous rant and called me his. Damn hot when he glared at the boy and pulled me in to an dance. Kiss was hot as hell!_

_If Edward knew how much I swear he probably would have an heart attack or on the other hand he might kiss me just to shut me up._

_I am four hundred and eight years old and I am acting sixteen again and I can't help but smile every time I think of him. I feel like everything I went through was preparing me for the moment I met him._

_Ugh I'm not in love though. No it's not love because if it is and he breaks my heart I might not be able to live on._

_Bye love _

________________________________

Edward POV

'_I remember that party it was when I realized I loved her'_ I thought closing the book hearing everyone else get ready to go to school and I stood hiding the book and walking downstairs hearing Alice frustrated rant.

"She's blocking me from seeing Edward to!" Alice growled

"Maybe she doesn't want you to interfere" Esme comforted and flashes of an Albino girl with black eyes taunting Alice and telling her to mind her own business had me laughing so hard I was nearly on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked and I explained the scene and soon he was laughing just as hard as I was.

"Someone finally told her to butt out and she's being punished for being nosy" Emmett laughed at Alice predicament and Alice glared at us but I can tell even Jasper found it funny.

"If you laugh your sleeping on the couch for an decade" Alice told Jasper and turned his head innocently.

"Did you tell them she gave you an slap in the face and called you an bad girl?" Rosaline asked and the laughter started anew.

___________

After we all calmed down we went drove to school and I growled when I saw that Kagome was arguing with the principal and an boy was holding an ice pack over his eye.

"I want to see your parents" He bellowed

"I'm an emancipated minor damn it I don't have any parents" Kagome told him and his face turn red.

"I want to see a adult Higurashi before the end of the day or you are going to get an week of suspension"

"Fine" She snapped and I can see that she was quickly losing her temper and I ran to behind the car and walked around

"He means it" The boy said and Kagome's eyes turned red and I pulled her in to an embrace sitting my chin on her head and she struggled in my hold.

"If you don't want that other eye bruised I would leave" I said calmly and Kagome gave out an muffled snarl.

"What are you going to do? Your little friend here is already in trouble and since she has no parents she is going to suspended" He said and Kagome stilled and suddenly she escaped from my grasp and punched him in the jaw causing him to fall back and she stood in front of him panting.

"I'm am going to kick your ass and if that principal has something to say about it. I am going to kick his ass to" Kagome said in an dead calm and a gut feeling told me that either calm her down or she might kill him.

"I already called Carlisle" Alice said

"Get up!" Kagome shouted and an crowd began to form around us.

"Not good" Rosaline said

"Yeah get up Michele! Scared of an girl!" Someone shouted and the whole crowd cheered.

"Kagome he's not worth it" I muttered and her hands balled in to fist and I saw an flash of an tail.

The boy named Michele stood on stumbling feet nursing his bruised jaw.

"You lucky I didn't break it" Kagome told him and he glared at him.

"I would leave if I was you" Jasper said standing in front of Kagome

"Yeah man she already gave you an black eye and a swollen jaw what else do you want for her to do? shred your manhood?" Emmett joked and everyone laughed.

"Come on man she isn't worth getting kicked off the football team for" Someone said and winked at Kagome.

_I am going to ask her out to homecoming he'll I bet she is just as bitchy in bed_ The boy helping his friend get up and walked away.

As soon as they walked away the bell rung and everyone rushed to class. Kagome began to open and shut the car door breathing in and out slowly and her eyes glowed with anger.

Kagome POV…

It was bad enough Sesshoumaru called me about Kimi stealing from the pack savings… again but the little brat had the nerves to kick out her own pup.

So naturally I was irritated but when I came to school thirty minutes early and stepped out of my car I excepted to at least to have an little peace and quiet.

"Hey you!" An boy shouted and I turned around with an irritated look.

"What?" I bit out and his friends behind him made an annoying background noises.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to homecoming with me?" He questioned putting his hands on the car and leaned in closer to me

"I rather choke on the cafeteria's hotdog" I told him

"We'll if you are going to choke on an hotdog" He said reaching up and squeezing an breast and I kneed him in the balls and he doubled over.

"You bitch" He wheezed out

"I prefer vixen" I muttered under my breathe about to walk away when he hit the car door and I heard the metal bend some.

"I'm going to kill you" I said punching him in the eye and he fell backwards. His friends lead him away and I inspected the damage.

"Well it isn't noticeable if your not looking for it" I muttered and I picked up the phone and told Shippo about the dent and he promised to send me information about the local mechanic and he told me not to lose my temper.

We both know there was an little chance that I could keep my temper under control let alone stay calm.

"Higurashi! I want you here now!" The principal shouted and I walked towards me along with that boy following behind with an ice pack on his eye.

I should have went for the temple.

"Yes sir?" I asked and his face turned red with anger at my indifferent attitude.

"Reason?" He asked pointing behind him

"He touched me" I said

"I want to see an parent for both of you is that understood. We will talk about this in my office."

"No"

"I want to see your parent" He said more forcefully

"I'm an emancipated minor damn it I don't have any parents" Kagome told him and his face turn red.

"I want to see a adult Higurashi before the end of the day or you are going to get an week of suspension"

"Fine" I snapped my temper reaching it's boiling point

"He means it" He said and my eyes flashed red but then I was pulled in to someone's arms and my head was buried in to Edwards chest and I tried to get free.

"If you don't want that other eye bruised I would leave" Edward said calmly and he rubbed soothing circles in my back and I snarled.

"What are you going to do? Your little friend here is already in trouble and since she has no parents she is going to suspended" He said and I stilled and forcefully tore myself from Edward's embrace and punched him in the jaw.

"I'm am going to kick your ass and if that principal has something to say about it. I am going to kick his ass to" I said in an calm voice and I felt my beast howl for blood.

"Get up!" I shouted in frustration

"Not good" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Yeah get up Michele! Scared of an girl!" Someone shouted and the whole crowd cheered.

"Kagome he's not worth it" Edward muttered and frustration mounted on top of rage on top of hurt all I wanted was to let it all out.

The boy named Michele stood on stumbling feet nursing his bruised jaw.

"You lucky I didn't break it" I told the boy

"I would leave if I was you" Jasper said standing in front of Kagome

"Yeah man she already gave you an black eye and a swollen jaw what else do you want for her to do? shred your manhood?" Emmett joked and everyone laughed.

"Come on man she isn't worth getting kicked off the football team for" Someone said and winked at Kagome.

As soon as they walked away the bell rung and everyone rushed to class. I began to open and shut the car door breathing in and out slowly and I tried to calm myself before I turned in to an fox.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked but I didn't answer I was focusing all of my attention on the window at the top of the building and I focused my jyaki on that and suddenly the window shattered.

"Yeah I'm fine" I muttered walking away and I heard another window crack.

________________________________________________

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

My english teacher looks like Jasper lol :)

_____________________________

Kagome POV…

Carlisle was handling everything with the school's principal and even made it so that my only punishment was to serve detention tomorrow.

To bad he told them I had anger management issues and promised to see me once an week to control that.

"I don't have anger problems it's just been an bad day" I argued but Carlisle cut me an look that told me 'Not know' and I quieted and I focused my intention on the crystal paper weight in the middle of the table.

"Are you ok?" Michele mother cooed and she turned to glare at me as she pressed an ice pack to his jaw while he held the one on his eye.

"Yeah Ma" He grunted shifting nervously and the crystal cracked an little bit and Carlisle touched my hand on top of the table silently telling me to stop it.

I sighed again and shifted my attention to the meeting at hand.

"Due to the fact Kagome is an emancipated minor and today has obviously showed that she couldn't take car of herself…"

"What?! That boy touched my breast and you saying I can't take care of myself. You are going to be hearing from my lawyer. I got you by the balls Mr. Adams or are you forgetting I got pictures of you and a few students?" I said shooting up looking him dead in the eyes and he shifted nervously.

"Is that true?" Michele's mom said

"Of course not it is just an rumor. She's bluffing, right?" He asked and I sat down slowly

"Sure I'm bluffing" I said coolly giving him and gave him an wicked look.

"Well ignoring my last statement we are going to agree that we will do anything in our power to keep these two separated and both with will serve one day of detention. Kagome and Mr. Cullen can work out the details on there anger management" He said clearing his throat

"Well I don't see why my son is being punished he didn't do anything wrong" The woman huffed and before I can open my mouth Carlisle jumped in.

"Last time I checked sexual harassment is doing something wrong" Carlisle said and she huffed pulling her son out of the room.

"Mr. Adam's do I have to go back to class today?" I asked

"If you don't want to" He said and walked swiftly out of the room.

"No wonder I waited to so long to come back to high school" I muttered sighing remembering when my mother used to treat my bruises and scold me about getting in fights with the boys even if they were only play fights.

"I am serious about anger management" Carlisle said and I snorted

"I don't need it. Like I said it's just the say that' throwing me off" I whispered the last part and the crystal on the table finally shattered in to tiny fragments.

"Esme would love the company today" Carlisle said and I sighed standing.

"Yeah sure"

I knew myself a little to well. I knew if I was alone today tomorrow I was going to be wearing stitches to school or I would be crying my eyes out.

"I'll follow you in my car" I told him and he agreed.

When we got in to the house Carlisle had to leave so it was just me and Esme I was to busy in my own world to even pay much attention to any one else.

"Hey Esme" I said walking in and she turned away from the TV.

"I can teach you how to make sushi if you want" I said

"I would love that" Esme said

Edward POV…

I was worried about her. I knew Carlisle was going to take care of her but I also knew Kagome mouth might either get her in either more trouble or save her ass.

"You shouldn't be worried. I'm sure she is alright. Even if it is annoying not actually seeing it" Alice muttered the last part and I gave her an annoyed look.

"Eddie's got an girlfriend" Emmett sang and Alice joined in and that was when Jasper and Rosaline sat down at the table.

"Everyone is talking about the Asian girl that kicked that boys ass" Emmett said

"Half-Asian her father was European " I said without thinking and they looked at me

"How did you know that?" Alice asked

"I'm starting to remember" I said and she squealed.

"Yes that little brat isn't going to keep me out of Kagome's business for long" Alice said rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly.

_I worry about her sometimes_ Rosaline thought and for once I agreed with her.

"You know in this case Alice you're the one acting like the brat." Emmett pointed out

"And for that I am not going to help you make bets against Rosaline" Alice said.

"So that's how you win?!" Rosaline shouted outraged and I went back in to my own thoughts as both Emmett and Rosaline argued the reasons why they shouldn't use Alice in bets and Alice was plotting ways to get past the albino girls barriers.

"I wonder why she is trying to distance herself from you" Jasper wondered out loud and I wondered briefly did I break her heart before I 'died'.

Kagome POV…

"Thanks Esme I had fun" I said holding the bag that contained an Tupperware box _full of sushi._

"You are going home already?"

"Yeah I got a few phone calls to make" I said figuring I better find a place for the pup to stay he was only six years old!

"Well visit me sometimes and I think you should really talk to Edward you look as if you really love him"

"Yeah I do but at the same time I don't want to hurt him" I said and I quickly walked out and made my way home.

__________________________

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

_____________________________

Kagome POV…

"Just tell me what's on your mind" Sesshoumaru said and I sighed knowing he would want every little detail even if he knew most.

"I choose this lifestyle so long ago, way before Edward and I right after me and my family was separated and the great war ended leaving me to pick the shattered peaces of was once the great youkai society.

I have decided it would be best if I walked this path alone there shall be no husband standing beside me all I would have was the children I raised and most of the time myself."

I don't know what made me to talk about the past maybe it was the way Carlisle had fiercely protected me and my rights or the fact that Sesshoumaru orbed here once I started babbling on the phone.

I hated depending on my own nephew for emotional support but at times like this he was the only solid thing I could depend on.

"In the past I used to feel so bad about things like this Sesshoumaru Jr. was seventeen when his father Sesshoumaru Sr. died. He was to young to young in both human and youkai years to obtain the throne of the western lands so instead of passing it off to his grandmothers uncle I took it.

I was still injured both physically and emotionally and the change I was going through was long and drawn out so I was tremendous pain but for the sake of all those pups who had just lost there parents and for the sake of the little bit of comfort all the survivors deserved I conquered the Western Lands and also took possession of the whole Japan.

In most youkai eyes I was an power hungry bitch those raising Kouga's three children, Three kitsune I found, keeping you in line and raising some random inu youkai was an way for me to gain power I must admit but I truly loved those children they kept me sane in the most desperate of times and even with the guilt gripping my heart of an battle I just one they would always run to me and smile.

I wanted them to survive to have the best so I created the supreme youkai council constituting of an Canine lord, An feline lord, an sea creature lord, an elemental lord, an sky creature lord, an insect lord, an horse lord, and so on and so forth.

I was known as Lord canine since the three packs were the largest in the world and she was the head of all of them.

The youkai men only want the title of supreme lord every time they look at me they see power an human was out of the question they would shred him to pieces if he should be challenged. Vampires could hold there own in youkai society but the Volturi and me are constantly at war they could twist my reasons so they have grounds to start war.

Edward shook my resolve to stay single he made me think about what I wanted instead of what was good for the pack. He made me forget my duties and just be content with the world and even myself.

In his arms i felt beautiful, smart, funny, and truly happy. I wanted it to stay that way no I want that even now but…"

"You are afraid" Sesshoumaru said and I looked away shame filling my heart.

"No I feel like I don't deserve him that if I pull him in to my lifestyle it could ruin our relationship. He would see what an horrible person I am and leave me forever. What would happen if he finds out how weak I am? He would find out about the baby and…." Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back.

"If he is so wonderful wouldn't he love you regardless of everything? How could anyone hate you for protecting those you love? If it wasn't for you we all would have truly died if not from poverty but from the youkai that continued to attack us. You knew every youkai in the world was after us we because we all had an piece of the power of the Shikon. We would have lead lives of misery instead of the happy ones you gave us. No one can fault you for this and I understand you had to do things are not proud of. We all do and we all want you to live an happy life full of people who love and respect you. Don't you want the for yourself?" He questioned and I looked at him long and hard and he stared back at me.

"Should you tell him about the child or should I?" Sesshoumaru said and I whimpered feeling as if something just slapped me in the face.

At first I was guilty about the fact that I talked to Sesshoumaru as if he was an adult but than he felt insulted when I treated him like an regular teenager and it strained our relationship. Than I realized what Sesshoumaru needed was an friend not an parent figure he was so mature for his age and plus he had become my best friend.

"I'll tell him when I am ready"

"That is your decision but you need to think about who you are hurting more. You had an century to try and quell the pain of losing that child. Wouldn't you want to give Edward the joy you had when you learned you were expecting and help him get over the pain as I know he will help you? Think about this rationally and not with some misplaced sense of both self preservation and selflessness" Sesshoumaru asked and watched

"But…"

"If you are worried about his infatuation with Bella ask him yourself. If you truly want to move on you and I both know what you are going to have to do" Sesshoumaru said and he stood.

"I have an business meeting in twenty minutes. The Chinese food is on it's way and…" Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sure you will make the right decision" He said than walked out on to the balcony sliding the door open and shutting it and he orbed away.

Damn it why did I have this feeling that he was right? Why can't I get over this fear of having Edward than suddenly losing him?

My beast was snarling comments at me that I did not appreciate but I decided to just relax and listen to what she had to say.

_**I hardly ever contradict the decisions you make or even interfere so this time here me out. We love him and I am sure that he loves us. Please if I could I would get on my knees and beg let us go to out mate. Even if he does not remember we should tell him about our pup and at least say goodbye. Please mistress**_

"I'll think about it" I said out loud to convince both her and myself I was almost ready to overcome this obstacle.

Next day….

I was such an wreck. I was in no mood to drive and in no mood to deal with any of my human friends. I just couldn't do the squealing right now.

My head hurt and my beast wouldn't stop that damn howling! It seemed like from even far away the whole pack could feel my distress. Even Kimi called to make sure I wasn't going to snap at any moment.

God I hope Edward was having an better day.

Edward POV…

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow it has been almost an year since I came here and a while since I wrote -sorry about that- but I have something important to tell you. I am going to war._

_An war is about to break out between my pack and the Volturi and I must stop it before things gets to serious. Edward doesn't understand he is trying to make me stay but how can I choose between family and love._

_Why are they making me choose between heart and duty? Someone help me please. I don't want to lose him but I don't want to lose him._

_I'm going and I will lose him and I hopes he doesn't hate me even if there is nothing honorable in war or even politics. There is honor in protecting your pack and as alpha I have no choose but to._

_I hope Edward knows how much I love him and I hope he carries in his heart all the moments we were together because if I don't come home to him that's what I want him to forget. _

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my final and last entry and I hope against hope that no one knows how weak I am. I couldn't protect him or the baby. I hope that everyone forgets how weak I am and remember the moments I was strong._

_If anyone is reading this bury it with me or even if I am alive bury it anyway. I never want to see this thing again. I hurt them both to much. I am such an failure._

_Goodbye,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Damn it and now I remember that the week before she left I didn't say a word to her and the silence must of hurt her. I needed to know something's like what happened to the baby? Did she ever solve things between the Volturi and her pack?_

_I put all of these thoughts to the back of my mind and I grabbed my car keys and raced out of the house._

______________________

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

______________________

Kagome POV…

**An human Edward was holding an small infant and he was inside an nursery that wasn't the thing that scarred me though it was the way he looked at me with those cold hard eyes and suddenly the pink bundle began to drip a blood red. Edward soon turned in to dust and I was quickly thrown in to the room. The bloody bundle sat in the rocking chair and then there was an piercing cry. There was murmurs all around me.**

**"Your so weak"**

**"Pathetic really"**

**"She couldn't even protect her own pup"**

**"I say we kill the weak bitch and get another Alpha"**

**"Shut up!" I screamed as the voice crowded around me until the room and the piercing cry drowned out as darkness surrounded me and soon I was left alone with my own thoughts that haunted me every hour of everyday.**

**"Your worthless"**

**"You are such an cruel person"**

**"You don't deserve love"**

**"You are so ugly"**

**"You couldn't even protect your own pup?"**

The alarm clock had interrupted that dream and alas started the most horrible day of my life. I wore an simple red t shirt with an black hooded sweater over that and a pair of jeans. I looked horrible and felt that way.

I could hear the whispers around me and I noticed the Cullen's giving me worried looks. I kept hearing those words repeated in my head over and over and over again. I can't even look anyone in the eyes and I felt as if I was close to an nervous breakdown.

_**Mistress go to Edward please I …**_

"Shut up!" I shouted out loud and received some funny looks I put my head down and kept walking. I wanted to go to Edward I really truly did but not like this. Kami I was so stressed I needed an break and lets not forget the fact that soon the annual meeting was coming up, The Volturi was down my throat once again and the lovely fact that Kimi one of the many pups I raised son is currently homeless.

Then the Victoria thing was getting to me I smelt vampires around my place and they weren't the Cullen's.

By the end of the day I was ready for a nice and long nap maybe I won't come out of my room for the rest of the week.

I was walking past the back stage door and than beautiful familiar music drifted to my ears and I entered through the door dropping my book bag behind the curtain and I walked out on stage.

Normal POV…

Edward baby grand piano was broken due to Emmet and Rosaline's defilement of his baby. Carlisle had promised him a new one by the end of this week. Edward had gotten permission from the music teacher to use the piano in the auditorium.

He was so entranced by the song he was playing seeing the picture of Kagome in his mind that he was surprised by the beautiful voice that began to sing and than he looked up continuing to play entranced by the voice and the nervous girl in front of him.

(I don't own Kelly Clarkson Beautiful Disaster)

__

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right

Kagome took an step forward her arms wrapped around herself and her voice gained strength.

_Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after.  
But he's so beautiful,  
he's such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter,  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Both was so entranced by the other and so caught up in the absolutely perfect moment that they didn't notice that they had an audience listening just outside the auditorium door.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him?  
It's so hard not to blame him.  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Kagome took an small step forward tears gathering in her eyes and Edward felt an small pang in his chest. She looked so small and fragile and absolutely beautiful all at once.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

He recognize the voice of one of his students and Edward's piano playing. It was unmistakable and when you combined the two it made an beautiful melody that brought tears to his eyes.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful,  
Lord, he's so beautiful,  
He's beautiful  
_

When Edward played the final key Kagome whispered his name softly taking another step forward ignoring the click of fast moving feet coming from the hall.

Kagome turned on her heels ready to run away when she heard an growl.

Edward POV…

In that moment she looked so beautiful and I realized the reason why I loved her so much. I didn't see an cocky arrogant vixen but the vulnerable girl the one who was free to smile, to laugh the girl who blushed when I opened doors for her and had an wicked temper. It was the girl that hated to be alone and was dieing to be loved.

After the song was done I saw the flash of fear and self-hatred before she turned around and I growled standing up.

"Are you going to run away?" I asked and she turned a cool expression on her face and that just made me angrier.

"Yes I am" She answered softly her voice slightly cracking

"Than at least tell me why. Tell me why one minute I swear you look as if you love me and the next you look as if you hate my guts. Tell me why today you look as if your ready to jump off a bridge. Damn it Kagome you can't keep me in the dark anymore."

"And why can't I?!" She growled back in anger raising her head so her eyes met mine and I could see the anger behind them.

"Damn it Edward" She cursed under her breath her anger sharpening and she began to snarl and I snarled back.

"I remember everything and I want to know what happened to the baby Kagome" I said and she stepped up to me so our nose were about to touch and her blue eye brightened.

"I don't know who told you about the pup but I am not giving you anymore information than what you already received." She bit out angrily and a part of me reveled at the anger that she was showing and another part was frustrated with the stubborn woman.

"The pup is…"

"Was" She corrected automatically

"…was…" I stopped finally understanding the measure of that one word.

"Was" I repeated and Kagome took a step back her eyes melting from anger to hurt and sadness and she turned and ran.

When I finally got over my shock she was gone I searched everywhere but she probably left school.

Damn it all to hell I did the one thing that I swore I would never do.

I left her alone when she needed me most

_______________________

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome POV…

"He hasn't come out of his room for an whole week" Alice informed me and I turned to the window trying my best to ignore her but her words struck an cord in me and I think the evil pixie knew it.

"Stay out of it" I warned and I could feel her frustration turn in to anger.

"I don't want to see him hurt" Alice said

"Then back off" I snapped gaining the choir teacher attention.

"Well Ms. Higurashi since you so kindly volunteered why don't you give us an general idea of how to sing" She snapped and I stood and walked out of the classroom.

"Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair" I quoted

"William Cowper" An smooth velvet voice said and I turned and I had this urge to run again but I quickly smothered it.

I won't run away because I was afraid.

I won't run away because deep in my heart I knew this was karma's way of repaying me and giving me an second chance with the man that I love the most.

"I'm the biggest idiot in this world and I'm sorry" I said and Edward blinked in surprise and before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry for living you alone" He breathed in to my ear.

"I'm sorry for being so weak" I said and his hold tightened and I an stray tear fell down my face and I buried my head in to his chest.

"Come on let's go home" Edward said

"That sounds nice" I said and we reluctantly let each other go and he lead me outside and to his Volvo.

At the Cullen's house…

"Kagome are you going to tell me what happened?" Edward asked as soon as we closed his bedroom door and he moved that his hands was on either side of my head and I could feel his lips was so close to mine all I had to do was move an single centimeter.

"Please" He slightly pleaded and I looked up in to his eyes and I saw the sadness and concern for …Me.

"When I came back you were all gone I… " I didn't know how to explain how I felt it was so hard to pinpoint the strongest emotion out of all of them.

" I lost myself ,Edward I can't even describe the pain in losing another family especially the pain in losing you. I fired everyone and basically told them to take whatever they want the money the clothes the jewels just don't touch your things. I think I killed someone I'm not sure though. I was laying in your room I didn't sense Mina or even hear or smell her I was just so trapped in my own mind I wouldn't have realized if the world ended.

She came in and stabbed me in the stomach with your Dad's sword. That little presence that I felt within me it cried out and than it just disappeared after that all I saw was red and I heard screaming lot's of it. Sesshoumaru found me"

"Please don't hate me" I quickly added squeezing my eyes shut but I was shocked when I felt cool soft lips chastely kiss my own and Edward gently stroked my cheek.

I opened my eyes and stared in to his topaz ones and felt an deep tugging in my heart. That's the reason I didn't want him to know…

"Edward please don't be sad" I begged feeling my own grief multiply to an nearly unbearable level.

I could tell that he wished that he could cry and so I cried.

I cried for the both of us.

Edward POV…

We ended up on my couch and Kagome was laying on top of me her head buried in my chest and purring.

It hurt a lot to know that my unborn child was killed but it hurt even more to know that Kagome went through all of that alone. She was so afraid that I might hate her when I didn't see how any of this was her fault.

"Edward?" Kagome called softly

"Yes love?"

"I love you so much" She whispered

"I love you too" And with an content smile she fell asleep.

She looked like an angel like this and I couldn't wait to _formally_ introduce her to everyone else.

Once you got to know her Kagome was the most caring, carefree, lovable person you could ever meet. She was an slight tom boy but that was probably why I loved her so much.

She was frustrating at times with her constant need to be independent and even her overwhelming sense if duty for her pack.

But I guess those are the times that made me love her even more.

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

I feel so bad right now I am like the only person that isn't watching new moon right now and you know what my mom said " Well if your going to buy the DVD as soon as it comes out why don't you just save up for that?"

Grr

Anyway on with the story

{__________________

Kagome POV…

Rosaline didn't like me and I didn't exactly know why. I remember waking up and promising I'll meet Edward at school but as I walked out she was glaring at me like I did some great evil to the world or something.

Ok as supreme alpha I have done some things that I am not proud. Well maybe I was proud a little for starting several wars..

Anyway I was just plain confused but even her heated glare and Alice's squeals couldn't ruin my day because damn it I had Edward back!

My mood was so…

RING the phone rung and I sighed picking it up

"Hello?" I answered

"_Hate to ruin your good mood ma but it has something to do with Kimi's cub."_ Shippo said

"What happened to the cub?" I asked and Shippo sighed on the other end.

Kimi had done a lot of things wrong if an alpha was about to give birth I was suppose to be informed of not only the cub but information on sire. I have to because any cub/pup brought in to the world by an alpha is automatically an candidate to rule that pack.

"_He's part vamp Ma. I got some of Sesshoumaru's people doing some research on him and already informed Kanna about the situation and she's looking in to it. Kimi beat the boy pretty badly and even poisoned him so his wounds won't heal. When we found him he was looking for you"_ Shippo said and I sighed.

"Ok I want the research reports e-mailed to me and as soon as the cub is healed send him to me. I will deal with it from there" I said

"_Ok Ma and Ma?"_

"Yes Cub?"

"_I'm happy that you and Dad are back together and I love you"_ Shippo said and I smiled

"I love you to Ship come and visit sometime" I said and than we exchanged our goodbyes.

Kids really do grow up fast.

Edward POV…

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked and I thought about it. ON one hand an Demon/ vampire kid could be an handful but at the same time I don't think I would mind raising an child with Kagome.

"Edward don't jump ahead the cub has to choose his own family just like Shippo did. If he accepts me as a mom than I'll take care of him if not than he will have to find it on his own. All we can do is take care of him" Kagome explained

"What would happen when he doest find his parents?"

"I'll have to evaluate them and if I think they are not trust worthy I cancel the whole thing but if I do than I have to test there strength and wealth to make sure they can protect and care for the pup especially this one" Kagome explained and I nodded burying my head back in to her hair and sighed.

"What ever you decide to do is alright with me" I said and she nodded. We were currently just laying in the back of her truck Kagome curled up on top of me and just enjoying each others company. I was glad that Kagome was actually opening up to her 'other life' as she called it but I just accepted her duty to her pack a part of her like her beast or even priestess abilities.

I wanted to learn and relearn everything about this beautiful girl in my arms. I wanted to relearn what makes her happy, sad, and even angry. I want to learn about how did she cope with it all, I want to learn about what makes her afraid and also more about demons in general.

"Edward I think it's time we get to class" Kagome muttered

"Not yet" I whispered and everything was quiet and we were just in our own little world and for once in a long time everything was just perfect.

----

To bad they couldn't stay that way. Currently Kagome was prying Rosaline trying to find out her problem.

"My problem is woman like you" Rosaline ground out and Kagome gave her an curious look which nearly makes Rosaline lose the little cool she has.

"Maybe we should…" Emmet began but I quickly interjected.

"We need to let them get it out of there system now or they might end up killing each other later." I said but truthfully I wasn't sure about that. Kagome's beast could come out and rip Rosaline to shreds.

"What kind of woman am I?"

"The type that would lie about something like killing there our baby" Rosaline hissed and Kagome used her bangs shield her eyes and she began to bitterly laugh.

"You sound a bit jealous Rose What's the matter mad you can't reproduce?" Kagome sneered cruelly and I flinched and so did Emmett.

"Why you.."

"I will be the first to admit it is my fault the pup is dead… but it did not die by my hands only my foolishness" Kagome answered truthfully and I wanted to gather her in my arms and tell her it wasn't her fault but I know on this matter my words, hell not even my presence would ever fully heal that corner of her heart that will always feel responsible.

The words seem to have some affect on Rosaline… key word being: Some.

"Then why are you doing this to him?" Rosaline hissed

"Doing what exactly?" Kagome asked and me and Emmett exchanged curious looks.

"Why are you hurting him? Why did you come back just to cause him pain? What about Bella?…" Rosaline questions went on and I understood something but at the same time it made me angry.

I think I was old enough to choose my own love thank you very much.

"I was not aware that I was hurting him. If I could I would hide away to protect him for the truth and I guess if I knew from the start that he was turned I would have done just that. Bella made him happy and if he asked me to I probably would have killed Jacob just so they can live happily ever after. But something in me just wanted to be with him even if that was being selfish." Kagome told her truthfully. Rosaline went to go fire more questions at her but than Emmett stopped her.

"Stop it Rose" Emmett pleaded and although Rosaline was reluctant she allowed Emmett to lead her away.

"Kagome?" I called hesitantly praying that Rosaline didn't set us back. Kagome turned there was tears in her eyes and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Come on Edward I'm hungry besides I think my surprise reached your house by now" Kagome said and my curiosity peeked.

Kagome POV…

If I didn't know any better I could swear Carlisle was hyperventilating as he looked at all the books and ancient scrolls. They were all on demon history, medicine, ritual, tradition and customs.

His office was filled to the brim with the books and I noticed that Carlisle looked like he was about to orgasm.

"He's having an geek attack" Alice joked and I couldn't help but giggle at the truth to this even Esme had to hide a giggle.

I knew he was always curious about demon's in general but since the great war I have made sure every bit of useful information on demon's were carefully hidden in my mansion in France. I trusted Carlisle though he was one of the only vampire's I would trust with this kind of information.

"It would be easier to understand the rest of them if you read this first. It basically outlines the basics" I explained pointing to a book and he reached for it and soon was in his own world.

"Uhm Carlisle is there any food in the kitchen?" I asked and he looked up and glared at me and I let out an frightened yelp and hid behind Esme. My tail was shaking with the insane glint in his eyes and when he returned the book everyone decided it would be best to leave him alone for about two day's or three weeks.

"Kagome is your fur turning white?" Alice teased and I glared.

"Grey hairs are awfully bad for one your age" Esme teased

"I'll have you now I am exactly 518 years old thank you very much"

"Grandma!" Alice said hugging me and I huffed.

"I already have two grandchildren and even they aren't as big as you" I said

"Wouldn't that make Edward a Grandfather?" Esme asked and Edward eyes widened

"I'm to young for grandkid's" He protested and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"To late" I said and Edward wrapped her arms around me.

It was to late because… because I think I actually might die without him"

----

This chapter probably sucks but it did make me feel much better.

Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own twilight or Inuyasha

I am not alone!

I love you all for making me feel less like an loser.

-tears up-

-----

Kagome POV…

I jumped in to a tree easily hiding my scent looking down at the scene with rapid interest. Rosaline have taken out one of them and was currently dismembering the other.

"Take her to Victoria she doesn't want her harmed" The one I assume was the leader hissed.

"Sorry but I'm not going without an fight" Rosaline said and I watched as they overpowered her.

Damn newborns.

I summoned my whip and lashed out at both of the newborns holding Rosaline turning them in to dust. I jumped off the tree and stood in front of the vampire snarling at the three remaining newborns.

"You forget your place vampires" I said coolly lowering the amount of holy magic in the whip and lashed at the three hitting them in the face simultaneously.

"Kneel" I ordered but they just stared at me dumbfounded.

"I said Kneel!" I snarled and the three did just that.

"Rosaline are you alright?" I asked and she came from behind me and stood beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Who do you work for?" I asked and liked whipped puppies they answered.

"A woman with red hair"

"Figures she wouldn't tell you her name" I snarled frustrated.

"What are you going to do with them?" Rosaline asked

"I'm going to send them on an errand…"

"What?!"

"..To the Volturi. You three are going to explain everything to them and also deliver an letter."

"Will this cost us our lives?" One asked and I actually heard worry I forced an cruel laugh my fangs still bared.

"Your lives are worthless to me but maybe the Volturi might find some use for you. Someone will meet you here tomorrow night with an letter and a escort all the way to Italy" I said turning my back.

"If I here that you even touched my family or any human I will personally hand you an slow and painful death. Dismissed" I said coldly and they ran.

"Kagome what was that about?"

"Yes, Kagome what was that about?" An mocking voice asked and I snarled seeing an flash of red.

"Victoria" I snarled and Rosaline nodded in understanding.

"A mate for an mate little miko" She said in perfect Japanese and I snarled dangerously.

"I won't let you touch him" I snarled back in Japanese.

"Who said I just want him little miko no I want all the Cullen's dead besides they are the one who sicced you on him."

"What is she saying?" Rosaline asked and I barked.

"What's the matter kit neko got your tongue"

"That's it!" I shouted finally losing control of my beast and I transformed into an fox and I heard Rosaline gasp but that was drowned out by Victoria's mocking laughter.

I followed her scent allowing fire to build in my mouth and then I let out an loud bark releasing the fire ball and I was surprised to see a whip of water come out and put out the fire.

I ran faster and I snapped at Victoria and she looked actually frightened…

Good.

Newborns started coming out and my ki flickered around me turning them in to dust.

"Rule number one of the hunt; Never underestimate your pray" I said swiping my claws at Victoria and she fell in to an tree.

"Rule number two: Pick on somebody your own size" I snarled using my paw to pin her to the ground snarling in her face.

"Rule number three: All is fair in love and war" I said allowing ki to flow through my body and she screamed in pain.

"Never touch what's mine" I snarled

"Help!" I heard an child's voice shout and then there was an desperate roar.

_**Pack that's pack! My beast told me**_ and I looked at the pained Victoria and decided we can continue this latter and ran towards the sound. I let out an surprised bark when she bit me in the leg and I used my tail to fling her in to the closest tree and ran towards the desperate sound.

I could feel my vision flickering in and out but I pushed on as fast as I can.

"Mama!" I heard Shippo shout and I heard someone call my name but that wolf cub needed me.

I jumped in to the clearing in front of the pup snarling at the newborns and they slowly backed away and finally as if by some silent order ran.

"Alpha?" The three year old questioned and I nodded my head slowly laying down.

"Hurt" He said

"I am fine cub. How are you?" I asked and he gave me an big smile.

"Jason fine" He said and he curled beside me.

"They bite you" He siad

"Kagome Oh my god are you alright?" Alice asked and then

"They bite her!" Jason shouted

"Mama stay with us Mama!" I transformed back in to my human form.

"Kagome" I heard Edward whispered and then everything went dark.

Shippo POV…

Alice took Jason shopping: Check

Emily and Carlisle making sure Mama is alright: Check

Me and Edward was freaking out: Check

"I shouldn't have brought him today" I said pacing

"I shouldn't have let her hunt alone"

"You didn't even know about Victoria" I countered

"And you didn't know when she was going to attack" He told me and I glared at him.

"Like father like son" Emmett said and I glared at him.

"Will you shut up" We both snapped.

"Edward, Shippo she has an high fever we can't get the poison out because it will interfere with the process." Emily told us.

"What process?" Edward asked

"Mama body is different then everyone else due to the fact that her magic is deeply embedded in her DNA" Emily explained

"What doest that mean?" Emmett asked

"Her body is not only fighting the venom but her magic is giving her body immunity to it. Venom in itself is a very strong poison for an demon but given Kagome's power I give her four days to recover." Emily said and I sighed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Aunt Rose" I told her and she looked at me in surprise

"Mama has an knack for getting herself in these situations and add in her temper and the fact Victoria knew the right words to say" I told her and she reluctantly nodded.

I watched Dad go in to Mama room and close the door behind him.

"You look tired" Emily said gently cupping my cheek and I pulled her close kissing her chastely.

"Come on there's an spare bed room in the condo" I whispered in her ear and she purred.

"Well let's go"

Edward POV…

"I feel like shit" She muttered and I moved the hair out of her face and she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me Victoria was after you?" I asked and she looked at me with an small smile.

"I forget things when I'm with you." She said scooting closer to me and I ran my hand through her hair.

"It's like I forget all the bad stuff and only remember the good things." She yawned

"Go to sleep"

"I don't…"

"I'll be here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Good"

----

Thank you for all the support.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

-----

Kagome POV…

"Aunt Kagome please" Jason begged and I looked at the little toddler and sighed. I did promise Edward I would take care of myself while he was out hunting and my beast have been feeling restless.

"Ok but don't tell Uncle Edward I got out of bed" I said and Jason cheered. Despite Shippo's protest I sent Emily and him on a task to make sure the three newborn vampires and my message gets to the Volturi. I had healed much quicker then Emily predicted but Edward was still not convinced I was fully recovered.

I loved Edward I loved him dearly but sometimes his over thinking gets extremely annoying. Where I was impulsive it seemed like his every step was measured with great care and while I do agree that small trait of his balances me out. Times like these it is awfully annoying.

"Come on" I said putting a coat on him and picking him up and walking out of the door.

"Remember this is our little secret" I said and Jason nodded putting his fingers to his lips.

"Our secret" He giggled and I shook my head at the cuteness of it all.

Edward won't figure out I left for a few moments because it's our little secret.

---

Jason was clinging to my fur and when I made sure he was ready I took off and felt an strange yet familiar feeling creep in to my being.

It was a feeling of freedom and happiness at it's most basic form. The earth pulsed beneath my paws and it felt like mother earth herself was surrounding me in an comforting hug. The scents excited me and all of a sudden I didn't want to stop running.

I didn't understand this feeling when I was human I only ran out of necessity running was like some unwanted chore I had to do just to stay alive. But now running like this it made me what to yip in joy.

"Aunt Kagome look it's Uncle Edward!" Jason pointed out and I skidded to an halt in front of what seemed like an very pissed Edward.

I shook my head clearing it of the haze that had just filled my mind.

"It looks like you two need to talk" Alice siad and I laid down allowing her to grab Jason.

"Jason that's Aunt Alice" I introduced never taking my eyes from Edward's slightly weary of my mates anger.

"Auntie Ali I want new coat Jason doesn't like red" Jason said and Alice face lit up.

"Sure little man what about blue?" She suggested and when Edward's glare increased my ears flattened against my skull and I held in a whimper.

I waited until they were out ear shot to transform back in to my humanoid form and I gave Edward an nervous smile.

"Nice weather we having huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"What were you thinking?" He growled and I shrugged.

"Jason wanted to go for a run and if I didn't get out of that room soon my beast would have brought the whole building down." I explained and then sighed.

"But I guess that is no excuse. I'm sorry Edward" I said truly apologetic I always hated making Edward worry.

"What if you caught an cold?"

"I don't catch colds" I pointed out

"What if one the vampire's attacked?"

"I'm immune to venom besides I decided to not to give Victoria an slow and painful death instead she deserve to start early on her trip to hell" I said wondering what was the real reason Edward was so frustrated.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to him and he growled at me in warning and I froze.

"W-What's going on?" I asked

"I don't appreciate you acting so careless" He said and I blinked. Ok maybe I deserve that one but…

"Edward I feel fine it's not like I crawled out of bed while still having a high fever or anything. Will you stop acting so pissy about it"

Oops that one slipped.

Edward POV….

**Flashback**

**"Edward can I talk to you?" Emily said and I nodded and I followed her out of Shippo's hearing range.**

**"Edward Mama is faking it" Emily said and I looked at her in confusion.**

**"You see for the last three hundred years the other lords and council members have been pressuring Kagome to mate and have a heir. They didn't care if it was hanyou or full demon hell she could have mated Aro and they would have been happy.**

**She told me herself a little after you supposedly 'died' that she was just using you and the kid to get them off her back. She really don't even like children" Emily said and I felt my heart shatter.**

**Kagome was just using me?**

**"Here she and Jason comes now. My advise is to leave this damn family before you get hurt" Emily said and then she ran to go find her mate**

**End Flashback**

"Then why don't you just leave" I said and Kagome looked devastated by my words.

"Why?" She asked

"Because it's obviously you are using me just to get the other demon lords off of your back You don't even like kids." I growled and Kagome looked confused and then irritated.

"I don't give a fuck what they think about me or who I see or don't see. I'm with you by choice not by obligation Edward! If this was an obligation Edward I wouldn't be going to war with an fucking mafia full of caped vampires! If I hated kids I wouldn't have adopted Shippo, raised four wolf cubs and took care of Sesshourmaru! " She said and I was to overcome by hurt and anger to see the logic in her explanation.

"You probably killed our child on purpose." I said and her eyes widened and she was stunned.

"I'm not perfect Edward and I'm damn sure not a human I might be a monster but even a monster love it's young. Edward do you want me to stay?" She asked and I opened my mouth trying to fix the damage I had caused but before I could answer Kagome was gone leaving only behind the echo of an small sob.

What have I done?

The next day….

Jason was calling Rosaline Momma Rose and Emmett Daddy. It was just to adorable. Kagome would be jumping up and down in joy if she saw how the three looked like the perfect family.

Kagome…

I looked all over for her and I haven't seen or heard from her but I think someone knows where she is at but for once Alice was keeping her mouth shut and she even managed to not think about it.

"You are the biggest idiot on this earth" Alice said and I looked up at her silently begging for her to help me make it up to woman I loved more then anything on this planet.

"Kagome is going to be at school tomorrow. I'll get her to meet you in the small gym tomorrow night. Plan something nice" Alice said and I nodded in understanding.

Kagome deserved something better then nice. She deserve something beautiful something that would allow me to take back all the hurtful things I said.

Kagome deserves so much more then I can give her but I want to be selfish and try anyway.

I just hope it isn't to late.

* * *

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

I didn't really like the last update and felt I was rushing it and was steering the story away from the direction I want it to go.

Sorry.

----

Shippo POV…

"I hoped I helped" Emily sighed and I grabbed her hand.

"You did help Momma was up and running by the time we left" I reassured her and she shook her head.

"Not that" Emily sighed and a weird feeling tingled up and down my spine. I felt the same way when Inuyasha used to hurt Momma or Kikyo came between the two.

"What did you do?" I growled and Emily jumped.

"I just told Edward how she doesn't like kids" Emily said

"Why the hell would you tell him something like that?! Momma loves kids if not she wouldn't have taken in ten kids that didn't even belong to her!" I shouted at Emily and she cowered in the chair.

"But she doesn't even want to see our pup! When she looked at it I saw that look in her eyes as if she was disgusted with it and then the council has been pressuring her to mate! She's using him!" Emily shouted and I froze.

I saw that look to but I know it wasn't disgust so what was it?

"I will deal with you and your meddling later" I said and quickly chanting a spell transporting me back to Barrow Alaska.

I knew I didn't know the whole story. I know Sesshoumaru is the only one that knows what happened a hundred years ago and I had a feeling that had something to do with that unreadable look she had when she held my son.

Kagome POV….

Everything hurts.

My body was sore, my brain hurts, my heart was shattered and my beast wouldn't stop whimpering.

I felt like such a failure and a complete and total screw up.

Where did I go wrong?

Even though I was suppose to go to school I decided against it opting to stay in my tree and just feel bad without any interruptions.

I let out a low whimper and tried to pull myself together feeling Shippo's presence come in my direction.

I sighed when I realized I was just to depressed to pull myself together and continued to let the tears roll down my face.

"Momma?" Shippo called and I jumped down from the tree wiping my tears and trying to get them to stop.

"Shippo I thought you were on your way home" I said my voice cracking a bit and I was surprised when Shippo pulled me in to a hug.

"Momma I need answers" Shippo said

"I need to know the questions before I can give you a answer" I said and he sighed.

"Edward didn't just drop off the face of the earth a hundred years ago did he?" He asked and I shook my head.

"What happened Ma?" He asked

"I was pregnant and when I found out Edward was dead I shut down giving his jealous admirer a chance to kill my pup" I said with a sniff and just recounting those events sent a painful stab through my heart.

Shippo shook and I looked up at him and saw rage and hurt.

"And you hadn't trust me enough to tell me?" He asked his voice carrying a small growl and I pushed him away.

"Would you want the world to know that you lost your first child?!" I asked

"I'm not the world Momma I'm your son" He said and I heard strong hurt in his voice and my shoulder's slumped and I looked down at the ground.

"I would have ruined your honeymoon and I felt that the less people I tell the less people are hurt" I explained quietly wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'm a big boy now Ma I think I could handle the news" He said and my body wracked with sobs.

"I know but I still didn't want to see you hurt. You know I can' help but try to protect you and the rest Ship. I can't help but feel that I need to be strong all the time " I whimpered and I was surprised when Shippo pulled me back in to a hug.

"It's a bad habit Ma. You always hold the weight of the world on your shoulders and you never tell anyone when it's becoming to much and even when you are finally crushed under that weight you never tell anyone how much you are hurting.

You got to stop doing that Ma because it hurts to see you trying so hard to be strong when your at your weakest. Sometime's it's ok to let others shoulder your pain" Shippo said and I gave him a watery smile.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked and he grinned

"Hanging out with that freaky dog have some benefits" He said and then let me go.

"Let's get you home with a gallon of ice cream and we will watch one of those corny movies that makes every woman cry" Shippo suggested and I nodded.

"That sounds good"

Shippo POV….

She was asleep and I couldn't help but smile at Momma's peaceful expression and then I frowned thinking about how I am going to punish my mate.

She listened to Kimi way to much for my liking.

"Momma I got to go. Will you be alright?" I asked and she nodded muttering a small goodbye and I stood and began to chant.

I should get home before Emily while in demon culture beating your mate as a punishment was acceptable but the way Momma raise all of her pups better then that and I don't want to turn out to be like Inuyasha with the mental abuse.

A grin passed by my face as I thought of her punishment.

My mate would not be able to have a orgasm for a entire month and while I feel like she needs a harsher punishment this should get my point across quite well.

Edward POV….

I knocked on her door and I heard small grumble come from inside and then the door opened. Kagome looked up at me for a moment her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted and I pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" I chanted over and over again and Kagome hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Edward I'm sorry too" She said

"Your not at fault here" I told her and she shook her head looking up in to my eyes and I saw the heavy guilt laying there .

"let's take this inside" I muttered and she nodded leading me inside and I closed the door behind me and without thinking I pulled her back to me and passionately kissed her.

I deepened the kiss my tongue slightly touching her fangs and she shivered in delight moaning in to my mouth.

Her tongue touched mine and I groaned.

We broke apart so that she could breathe and I smiled at her flustered expression.

"I love you so much my precious demon." I whispered in her ear and her arms wrapped around my neck and I was surprised when she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I love you too my darling vampire" She whispered her breathe caressing my neck and I wrapped my arms around her and was surprised when I heard her stomach rumble.

"Damn" She muttered and I chuckled.

"How about I take you out to eat? I don't think pizza is a healthy diet" I said and she agreed.

We still had things we needed to talk through. Insecurities that we need to work through but for now I was content of just being here with her.

----

I really do like this chapter better then the other one…

Tell me what you thinhk

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha

OMG 103 reviews!

(showers love on readers) This is like there first time I got that many reviewers so this is sort of a special occasion for me.

I'm loved!

-sniffs- here's the next chapter

-----

Kagome POV…

I don't understand it.

I've never understood it.

This feeling of being surrounded by those you wouldn't mind staying with forever. The last time I felt this was five hundred years ago when me Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and the rest would just around the campfire and tell crazy stories and poke fun at one another.

"Come on Kagome I don't want to fight one of your lackey's!" Emmett shouted and I glared at him.

"They are the best trained warriors in the world. I'd rather you fight a wolf then me" I said and Jason bounced on Rosaline's lap beside me.

"Emmett I highly advice you to just pick a wolf and move on" Edward said with amusement kissing the back of my neck and I smiled.

"I can kick your ass anytime" Emmett said and I shook my head.

So far they had passed expectation ad fully understood the implications of keeping Jason but there was a test that Emmett was to eager to take.

"Fine" I said deciding I would have some fun with him and Edward sighed.

"Please just pick a wolf" Alice pleaded and Emmett sent me a cocky smile.

"I'll win hands down" He said

"Don' t tempt me vampire" I said a slow grin spreading across my face.

"If I have to much fun you might not survive" I finished and Emmett glared.

"Let's go right now" He said and I tried to stand up but Edward arms held me in my place.

"Not in a blizzard" Rosaline protested

"But Aunt Kagome is an fox can't foxes go artic?" Jason asked confused

"Yes there are artic foxes" I said

"Edward let her up" Emmett said

"Do not kill him Kagome" Edward said and I snorted

"I would never intentionally kill Jason's dad. " I said

"Yeah Auntie won't kill Daddy!" Jason said and Edward sighed

"It's sad when the father is smarter then the son" Rosaline commented

"Come on let's get this over with the sooner the better" I said with excitement jumping up and dancing out of the door.

Fun

Fun

Fun

Edward POV…

Rosaline was holding Jason beside me and Carlisle was on standby just in case Emmett suffered something more then three degree burns.

The two was standing in the clearing and Kagome seemed to be enjoying herself. I wasn't sure what the test entailed but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good on Emmett's part.

"Weapons or no?" Kagome asked

"No weapons" Emmett said arrogantly.

"Since I'm being nice I'll let you go first." Kagome said

"Ladies first" Emmett said

"Then by all means" Kagome shot back

"Handicapped parking" He said

"That includes retards"

Emmett then attacked and Kagome gracefully dodged jumping behind him and Emmett threw a punch but Kagome ducked tripping Emmett and as he was going down she kicked him roughly in the hcest sending him back in to a tree.

"Daddy's going to hurt" Jason said

"Yeah he's going to hurt a lot" Jasper said

"Ugh I can't watch this" Alice said closing her eyes and turning around.

Emmett quickly recovered and went straight for Kagome and begun to throw quick punches and Kagome ducked and dodged but one managed to hit her in the stomach throwing her up in to the air and I had to hold in the urge to help her.

Kagome changed in to a huge fox and her ruby red eyes bore down on Emmett.

"Fuck" Rosaline said when Kagome swung her enormous paws and Emmett jumped over it and Kagome massive jaws snapped ready to break Emmett in to two.

"Here doggie doggie!" Emmett shouted jumping up in to the air and Kagome twisted around grabbing his leg in her teeth and I was afraid she might rip it off but instead she swung Emmett back and forth and threw him in to the forest and we heard a loud thump and a tree fell.

Kagome sent us a mischievous grin before darting after Emmett and we wasn't surprised to see Emmett flying back

"Emmett fight damn it!" Rosaline shouted and Emmett stood on shaky feet.

"I'm trying!" He shouted and then a big ball of light shot through the forest ad Emmett rolled over barely dodging it and a snarling Kagome entered back in to the clearing.

It seemed only me and Jasper could tell that she hadn't given complete control to her beast but I felt as if I shouldn't give Rosaline this information.

Maybe that was part of the test.

"God damn it Edward call off your mutt!" Emmett shouted scrambling up and Rosaline dodged as Emmett was thrown in to a tree right behind her head.

Kagome red eyes set on Rosaline and Rose set a calm Jason down and Kagome jumped towards them.

Rosaline pushed Jason out of the way and ran underneath Kagome and Kagome turned her tail snapping in irritation.

"Come on" Rosaline said and Kagome barked shooting a ball of light at Rosaline and she jumped out of the way and Kagome seemed to disappeared and suddenly Rosaline was knocked out of the air and she shouted when shadows shot up and pinned her to the tree by her neck and she struggled.

Kagome crouched down and then looked back at Jason and all of her sharp teeth became visible.

"Here pup" She said creeping towards him sounding like a predator trying to lure there innocent prey.

"Come here pup" She said and Jason walked towards her and suddenly Emmett shot out of no where and ran with Jason.

Kagome snarled and looked as if she was about to give chase but then Rosaline begun to shout.

"You want a fight bitch!" She shouted and Kagome turned back to Rosaline.

"So brave little one." She purred creeping towards Rosaline.

"I usually don't like the taste of vampire's preferring the taste of something more…" Kagome paused a moment.

"… lively" She said and Rosaline snarled.

"But even as a vampire you have spirit. One that would be greatly missed" She said and as quick as lighting she opened her mouth and I saw something run towards Rosaline and Kagome closed her massive jaws and sat on her haunches.

"Mommy and Daddy playing hide and seek" Jason said and Kagome spit Emmett and Rosaline out and she begun to clean her tongue with her paw.

"When was the last time you bathed? God that's disgusting" Kagome said cleaning her tongue and a soaking Emmett and Rosaline looked at her in surprised as Kagome begun to lick snow and spit it out trying to get the taste of them out of her mouth.

"Taste like dirty socks and chemicals" She said

"That would be Emmett's clothes and Rosaline's perfume" Alice said supplying the answer and the couple glared at her.

"Wait so that was all just a trick?" Emmett said and Kagome nodded.

"The test was not to see how well you protect your family" Kagome said reverting back to her original form.

"The test was to see would you protect your family and Jason. I must admit your battle strategies are fascinating even thought Emmett's is slight barbaric" Kagome said and Emmett growled.

"So we get to keep him?" Rosaline said and Kagome nodded.

"Yup and I'll get the proper documents shipped to you immediately. Only string attached is that you will become part of my pack and your station there is only as high as Jason's is" Kagome said

"And what's that?" Emmett asked

"Jason is heir to the wolf pack if he decides he doesn't want the position it would fall on Emmett's shoulders until Jason conceives an heir that wants the title as alpha" Kagome explained.

"We accept" Rosaline said without hesitation

"Don't accept until you know the conditions Rosaline. That will be laid out to you by the omega he should be here in two days" Kagome said but Rosaline didn't care.

" I didn't think Rosaline had a mothering bone in her" Jasper said and I wondered how could he not know that all Rosaline wanted was a child to call her own?

I guess no one would ever know

---

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

---

Kagome POV…

"Ms. Higurashi I would like you to stand up and read your essay to the class." The teacher said and everyone groaned giving me secretive glares/ glances.

"Ms. Higurashi would you like to read your essay for the class?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Don't be shy Higuwashi" Emmett said and I glared at him.

He's just sore because I kicked his ass.

"He'll start a chant if you don't" Edward whispered in my ear and I sighed standing up and walking to the front.

"Here's your paper" The teacher said and I waved him off. I knew that speech by heart.

" The topic I had chosen for a essay was memories" I said and there was small whisper going through the crowd.

"Memories are events that the mind stores inside the brain. Memories are what shape a person gives them depth , feeling, Memories makes a person real.

Each person holds different memories. Whether there memories of places, memories of people, memories of those turbulent times, and memories of tears.

There are Memories that brings joy to the heart and warms the soul. Memories that brings us pride and gives us a brand new reason to smile"

When I said this I was looking at Edward and I smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own.

There were memories of my shard hunting days of my mother, my brother, holding my first grandchild and watching all of my friends children grow in to independent and strong adults.

They deserved the name children of the Shikon.

"Then there are memories that breaks hearts and brings tears to your eyes. These memories not only hurt you but others as well. These memories kill the spirit and throws you in to the pit of despair"

Memories of losing my family, my friends, memories of wars, the memory of losing Edward then my unborn child.

"Memories haunts you reminding you of past mistakes, regrets, and horrors the mind and heart would rather forget. These memories are dangerous they pull you in to the deepest darkest depth of hell and send you back to earth nothing but a shell of the person you used to be"

I looked away from Edward then and out the window. Maybe I got a little too personal with the essay.

" But even with those times weighing down heavily on peoples hearts. There will always be those good times that will remind you of how good life can be. These memories are of love, friendship, pride and so much happiness that sometimes it feels like happy glow coming from these memories might actually make you forget the event that made you feel that way.

To some memories are like flowers beautiful yet short lived destined to die as soon as a touch of frost hits it.

In my opinion your mind is like a gigantic huge white wall and your memories are like paint that give's the wall color and depth, that takes that nothing and turn it in to something beautiful. Something the artist could look back on and be proud of.

I want my wall to be something I could look upon on my death bed and say ' I lived a life'."

I thought the essay sounded horrible on paper it was nice but actually saying it out loud it was embarrassing. There was claps but I ignored them and suddenly the bell rung and I was all to happy for that.

I was surprised when Edward appeared beside me and he pulled me by the waist. I blushed as out noses touched and he smiled.

"That was wonderful Kagome" He said and my blush deepened. Edward dipped down and kissed me. He slowly parted my lips with his tongue and I held in a moan as his tongue touched one of my fangs and I gasped.

We was suddenly broken out of our world when someone cleared there throat and we looked back to see the vice principal and our English teacher glaring at both of us and I buried my head in his chest.

I wasn't embarrassed at being caught kitsunes are quite the exhibitionist. I was embarrassed because he had caught me by surprise and that my teacher smelled of barely suppressed arousal.

Edward growled trying not to glare at the man.

"Your parent will have to be called and we will see you both in detention" The vice principal snapped.

"I don't have any parents" I said and the woman glared at me and Edward was holding in his laughter.

"Then double detention" She said with a happy smile and I growled.

She was cutting in to my Edward time damn it!

Edward POV…

"Kagome" I said but she continued to ignore me in favor of continuing her homework. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that this five hundred year old demon has never completed something as simple as high school.

I pounced flipping her over and she squealed as I begun to tickle her.

"Say it" I said and she shook her head continuing to laugh.

"Say it" I said

"I-I love you" She said and I stopped tickling her and dipped down kissing her passionately.

"You know that's not what I wanted to hear" I muttered against her lips and her blue eyes shone mischievously.

"What did you want to hear?" She asked chastely kissing the corner of my mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I tried to ignore the suggestive position.

"I'm a pretty pony" I said and she giggled and I realized in horror what she got me to say. Kagome giggled and I growled.

"I love you Edward I really do" She said and I playfully nipped her ear and she yelped.

"Bastard" She muttered rubbing the abused appendage.

"But you love me anyway" I said and I could feel her laughter as the beautiful sound surrounded me in it's warmth and entirety.

That question was bubbling on my lips. I wanted desperately to ask her but knew I haven't earned that honor of asking her to become my bride… yet.

"Edward" Kagome said in a sing song voice drawing me out of my musings. I saw that passionate spark in her eyes and felt my member begun to stiffen.

"Not now love" I said and she pouted and I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not rejecting you. God knows I want you each and everyway possible" I whispered in her ear and I thrust forward and she let out a small whimper.

"I want to do this the right way" I said nipping her slender neck and she let out another delicious whimper.

"Your such a fucking gentlemen" She panted and I licked the sore spot and we both let out feral growls when the phone begun to ring.

I rolled off of her and Kagome picked up the phone growling at the caller but soon she stopped.

"She what?!" She asked

"We'll be right there" She said hanging up.

"Victoria tried to take Jason and the Volturi just sent a letter to Carlisle. Demanding a meeting with me" Kagome explained and I heard the worry in her voice and I pulled her to me and she turned around in my arms.

Kagome looked up in to my eyes searching for something I'm not even sure I had.

"Edward the last thing I want you to see me as is a monster" She said

"I could never see you as anything more as my Kagome"

----

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

* * *

Kagome POV….

The longer my thoughts pondered on the situation I found myself in the more my rage built. The beast in the back of mine snarled for the heads off those arrogant bastards.

With the thought of their demands and them using Victoria as some sort of trump card pissed me off. Did they see me as a weak and spineless little girl? I did not bring my pack this far by merely talking it over.

No, my temper was infamous and my battle plans where stuff that legends are made of. I am not weak and it infuriates me that they think I am.

I want Victoria dead.

_**Kill**_ My beast growled

I want the Volturi off my back.

_**Kill.**_

I want to keep my mate by my side.

_**KILL!**_

My eyes bled red and I slowly gave in to my beast. I wanted the head of those who dare to threaten what was mine.

Pack

_**Mine!**_

Jason

_**Mine!!**_

Edward.

_**Mine!!!!!!**_

I could see nothing but red and my snarls echoed in my ears. My beast had completely taken control and I couldn't find it in me to hold her back.

Soon I felt myself being pulled and a comforting scent hit my nose. I couldn't recognize the words he was speaking in this state but it was comforting me.

"Kill" I snarled and the familiar voice of my mate whispered something in my ear. I don't know what he said but it sounded suspiciously like he was denying my request.

I tried to break out of his hold but my hands where pinned above me and I was laying on a soft surface. I snarled at my mate and tried to get out of his hold.

Didn't he see that what I was trying to do was good?

Didn't he….

My thoughts where cut short when I felt cool soft lips gently nip my ear and I snarled. I was annoyed with him and obviously he found it amusing because I heard a chuckle come from him.

He nibbled gently on my ear and his feather like touch teased my breast through my clothing. The red fog cleared up a little and my beast growled in slight pleasure.

He slowly switched from nibbling to sucking and his cool hand was on my bare stomach. Electricity coursed through me and suddenly I wanted more. I let out a loud pleading bark and Edward must have gotten my message because I felt my shirt lift up to expose my bra.

I completely relaxed as I felt his lips ghost over the skin right above my breast. The red completely faded and all my anger practically disappeared. I let out a contented growl and that was when he stopped.

"Edward" I groaned and he growled in to my ear.

"I want this to be special" Edward informed me and my heart warmed at the statement. It was so….

(using Shippo's words) Old school and it was so Edward I wanted to laugh with joy and at the same time cry with happiness.

My emotions was just everywhere today.

"Any and every time with you is special Edward. Whenever I am around you all I ever want is to feel you inside me. I want you to make me scream your name every single time I cum. The right way is the normal way…" I leaned over and licked his earlobe and then gently blew on the wet skin.

"I am not normal" I whispered seductively and Edward growled in frustration.

"Kagome" He warned and I smirked.

"Please Edward." I whimpered remembering how much he loved it when I begged. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he expertly nipped my neck.

"Edward" I moaned as he licked the tender spot and gently kissed it.

**Edward POV….**

"Minx" I hissed as I felt Kagome jean clad core grind in to my growing erection. Her breathing was hard and erratic and her heart beat was loud in my ears.

"Kagome stop" I ordered sternly and she did as I said. A needy whimper escaped her throat.

"Edward please" She begged and I groaned. I hated it when Kagome begged. Actually I loved it more then anything in the world.

"Kagome I don't want to hurt you" I panted and Kagome growled in annoyance.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen I swear you are most idiotic being I ever seen in this whole entire world" She growled out in frustration and I glared at her. I opened my mouth ready to retort when Kagome eyes narrowed in to slits and her fangs poked through her mouth.

Most would find this vixen intense angry stare frightening but I found it adorable and extremely arousing.

I chuckled and she huffed obviously annoyed with me and my moment of hesitance. Sometimes it was so easy to forget how powerful my Kagome was. It was even easier to forget that she could easily take over the world with just a simple command.

"I am sorry love" I apologized lovingly kissing her. Kagome body relaxed under mine when I gently nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.

I helped her take off her shirt and Kagome slowly unbuttoned mine.

"Aunt Kagome!" We heard Jason shout as he knocked on the door and we both groaned.

"Yes Jason" Kagome called trying her best to keep the lust from her voice.

"Daddy said stop fucking and get ready to go hunting!" Jason shouted innocently and me and Kagome both growled.

"Tell Daddy to run!" Kagome instructed.

"Are you playing tag?" Jason asked innocently and me and her looked each other in the eyes.

"Something like that" We said together with identical smirks.

---------------

So sorry for taking so long to review. Life sort of got in the way and I had the worst case of writer's block.

Please forgive me and I'll try my best to update faster.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

There is a few reasons I have not been updating in a while. First is my Laptop basically broke and than when I got it fixed my Cousin managed to get a pair of scissors and my laptop charger. I don't like typing on my family computer because people tend to go through everyone's files and the keyboard sucks.

This humble servant apologizes to my lords and ladies and wish to make it up to you by throwing away my fear and updating at least once a week.

Please Enjoy!

Kagome POV...

"The snow cover her scent and sadly I can't expand my senses" I muttered heatedly as I lifted my muzzle from the snow covered ground. I lifted my black paw and swiped the remaining snow from my nose and my bushy tail shook behind me.

We had split up in order to cover more ground and instead of being with Edward I get stuck with Alice. I'm not saying it's a bad thing it's just that...

For some odd reason I just need to be close to Edward. No I literally need to feel him pounding inside me over and over again as I growl his name. Maybe it's hormones? Or is my beast silently expressing her desires for our mate?

"Earth to Kagome" Alice said snapping me back to reality and i quickly turned towards her. She was sitting in the tree looking down at me with a amused look.

"Yes?"

"You've been staring at that tree for ten minutes. What are you thinking about?" She asked and I grinned mischievously.

"Well I was thinking about ripping Edward's clothes off and take his nice long shaft in to..."

"Enough!" She practically shouted and I nearly howled with laughter. If she wasn't pale before she was now. Her face was etched with horror and her eyes glared at me with a scolding look .

"Your worst than Emmett" She said leaning back and I laid down with a small huff. I didn't want to inform them of my plan not wanting to worry them with unnecessary politics. Besides once Victoria 'keep-my-ass-safe-o-meter' warns her of the danger around she'll eventually hit one of my traps and than I got her.

"What made you fall in love with Edward?" Alice asked curiously and I gave a small foxish smile. I was very fond of the memories that flooded my mind.

"He called me beautiful. Even when I was covered in fur he gives me this look as If I am the center of his world. He doesn't see me as a monster or a power hungry bitch. To him I'm Kagome some sort of exotic angel he can't get enough of" I explained and my ears flattened against my head as Alice squealed with excitement

"What about Bella? What if she decides she wants Edward back?" Rosalie said and I shrugged.

"My packs happiness comes before my own if Bella wants Edward back and Edward wants Bella I shall quickly dispose of Jacob and move out of the way." I explained carelessly.

"It's that simple?" Alice asked

"It's that simple. I never believed in fighting to keep a person who isn't happy being yours. Even when I was human I was selfless enough to put others before my own heart" I answered sitting up with a loud yawn.

"It's just a part of who I am" I stated sensing the Volturi head towards our directions.

"Alice, Rosalie the Volturi is heading our way do you two mind getting the boys and Esme? I'm afriad they may not be to friendly without Carlisle present." I stated transforming back in to my humanoid form.

"What?" They both shouted and I growled.

"Jane is coming too and from what I heard she really does hates blondes" I stated and the high tailed towards the others.

I sat down cross legged under the tree and sighed. I really did hate conducting meetings outside of a formal business area but at least this way they are still standing on my playground.

"Kagome it has been a while" Aro greeted and I snorted.

"Eternity would not have been long enough, Aro" I said scratching the back of my head. Caius scowled at my lack of formality and respect towards their station.

"Shut up Malfoy " I snapped standing up with a showy stretch. Caius growled at me and I smirked.

I love being the big kid on the block makes me feel taller.

Hell give me a bit more power and I might be taller than Emmett!

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

.

.

.

Edward POV….

"Malfoy?" Emmett mouthed at me with a snicker and I glared at him silently warning him this was no time for jokes. Carlisle walked ahead of us greeting Aro.

"Kagome" I called and she turned to me and smiled her tail wagged showing her pleasure and I couldn't help but smile at her child like appearance. She was enjoying herself and that alone told me that at this moment the volturi posed no threat…to either of us.

I gently grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"You should be more careful" I said and Kagome sent me a foxish grin as her eyes danced with mischief but I could tell that this was all a façade one of her many mask that allows her to trick others. Behind that mask I saw a calculative gaze couples with a cautiousness you only see when one is trying to avoid traps.

"I'm always careful" Kagome answered breaking off the moment and I smiled at her.

"Of course you are love" I answered

"So what you said in your letter is true" Aro said and Kagome nodded taking my hand from hers and she walked up towards Aro.

"When have I ever lied, Aro?" Kagome asked and Aro chuckled humorlessly his thoughts were skimming over the contract he and Kagome both signed a century ago… around the time I became a vampire.

"You are violating the terms of your contract" Caius said

"I am not violating the contract, Caius. We both decided to leave certain personal things such as mating and children up to the individuals in order to maintain our wish to maintain order but to not strip away our subjects free will and of course our own. " Kagome stated and amusement sparkled in Marcus eyes as Caius glared at my Kagome as if he wished to simply kill her.

"You are a interesting creature Kagome Higurashi. So many people are willing to die to protect you. You are truly a enigma" Aro said touching her hand and Kagome smiled at him pleasantly her back going rigid and she quickly snatched her hand away.

"Interesting so you can sense it when I look in to your past and see how far I go?" Aro asked curiously and Kagome mutely nodded.

That was when I noticed that Emmett, Rosaline, Alice, Jasper and Esme was gone and I looked to Carlisle for answers. He silently told me that he would explain later for now I had to pretend that I did not notice their absence.

"Edward what ever happened to your human girl?" Aro asked

"She wasn't a human after all. She was actually a wolf demon" I explained not giving away to much information.

"So she was a member of your pack?" Caius asked and Kagome nodded.

"How long have you two known each other?" Aro asked and Kagome smiled motioning for me to answer the question.

"I met her while I was human actually we are engaged to be married" I said

"I guess we will be receiving a invitation for a wedding soon." Jane said

"Uhm no. Marcus is invited but that's only because out of all of you is probably the less blood thirsty and evil" Kagome said with a shrug and Caius growled while Aro chuckled at her assessment. Carlisle chuckled at how Kagome seemed unafraid to speak her mind.

"Well Aro I know you didn't bring this army here to simply play kickball with me. So let me ask you a question did you come here expecting to find Victoria and the newborns dead and ready to start a war over a fight?" She asked coldly and Aro's face relaxed until here was nothing but a pleasant smile on his face.

"With your temper one is never sure Kagome besides I would start a war against species I may be a bloodthirsty but I am no idiot" He said placidly and I growled his thoughts telling me otherwise.

"My mate says otherwise, vampire" Kagome snarled and Carlisle quickly stepped in.

"Are you willing to go to war over something as trivial as someone's private thoughts?" Caius asked

"I am willing to go to war if I feel threatened. I am willing to go to war when a group of idiots try to play me for a fool! I am ready to go to war when someone is silently threatening my mate!" Kagome barked her form growing rigid her eyes feral as she looked at them with pure hatred.

"Then…" Caius begun but was quickly cut off by Carlisle.

"Do not be hasty Kagome was simply making a statement about the conditions she would have to be put under in order for her to consider war" Carlisle said and I grabbed Kagome's hand squeezing it. Kagome slightly calmed but her eyes never left the volturi.

"Kagome I grant you your request to hunt down and kill Victoria and her army but be cautioned that we will be in the area for a while." Aro said and Kagome nodded.

We watched as the Volturi left and once they were all out of sight Kagome fell to her knees with a sigh. She was taking big gasp of breathe as she looked down at the ground pain etched on to her features.

"Damn I forgot Kanna can't multitask" she breathed.

"Kagome told Kanna to give the rest instructions to protect Jason. Just in case the volturi made a personal appearance in order to take him" Carlisle explained and she nodded looking up at me with a weak smile.

"Jane really does pack a punch." Kagome joked with a wide smile and I smiled at her back. I gently kissed her forehead and lifted her up bridle style.

"We are engaged huh?" Kagome asked with a small smile and I looked down at her. She was so beautiful to me. Even at those moments she felt as if she was at her worst. I loved this creature in my arms and want her to be by my side forever.

"Only if you want to be" I answered and she smiled happily grabbing my face and kissing me passionately. We broke apart and she had tears in her eyes.

"Silly vampire of course I'll marry you."

.

.

.

.

I just saw Eclipse and I absolutely loved it! What did you guys think of the movie?

Review


	20. Chapter 20

I have a confession to make. (so sorry for the deception in advance).

As you all know Memories is actually a wonderful story and although I believe it could be worked on somemore and I would love to see how everything turns out but I am not the person behind the keyboard. (even though I wrote some of the chapters)

It is actually my extremely shy friend Demitri who used my account to post his story. He is very shy person and was afraid that people would hate it so much that they would throw rotten tomatoes at him for the rest of his life. (he's a bit melodramatic). Sadly though my great and wonderful long time friend/ soulmate has moved all the way across the country to California were not even my love can't reach him. T.T He would kill me if he knew that I wrote this brief letter but I think everyone deserves to know why this story might not be updated or even deleted.

Demitri is depressed and he claims that he hates being seperated from everyone he knew and traped to talk to his mother until he manages to make a new friend. He feels like he lost his muse especialy since the evil hag (his mom) threw away nearly all his stuff (His manga, comic books and twilight posters).

So this story might be on vacation for a while or even deleted. I don't really want to finish it because I feel like I'll be raping his kid or something. This story means a lot to him and he has a notebook full of just randomly places scenes and he had wanted so badly to just redo the story and deepen the plot a bit. If I find time (and only if he wants me to) I'll redo the story but I don't think I'll ever have the heart to take down the old story.

Sorry for the deception,

Lady_Dia


	21. AN

A/N

So I posted another story called Memories...Redone. I'm planning to keep this one up unless the roof gets on fire and then we have a problem. Anyway aside from that random thought I hope you guys like the new story and I can't wait to hear your reviews.

~Lady_Dia


End file.
